Miraculous: White Dragon
by Sans del futuro
Summary: esta es una historia paralela así que no siempre tratara de ladybug y Chat Noir pero ellos aparecerán muy frecuentemente. la historia trata de otro chico que consigue el miraculous del Dragon pero el fue infectado con un akuma que no era comun por lo que viaja a Paris para encontrarse con el miraculous de la tortuga y buscar una cura para su condicion.
1. Capitulo-1 El comienzo

**Cabe destacar que esta historia es paralela a la de ladybug y Chatnoir ellos aparecerán pero después, así que sean pacientes por favor**

Cuando yo era un niño de apenas unos 6 años estaba jugando en la calle, de repente una alarma comenzó a sonar, yo veía como todos corrían de un lado a otro no entendía por qué, mi madre me tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr también. Yo trataba de seguirle el paso, corrimos por varia calles hasta una clase de lugar debajo de suelo donde habían muchas personas, muchos niños llorando, mujeres gritando y hombres intentando tranquilizar a la gente, de repente se empezaron a escuchar explosiones sobre nosotros yo con lagrimas en los ojos por el miedo me aferre a la pierna de mi madre, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, yo solo sabía que eso era algo malo porque veía a mi madre muy asustada.

De la nada las explosiones se detuvieron y todos quedaron en silencio por un instante, la puerta del lugar en el que estábamos exploto y salió volando aplastando a varia personas. Un hombre entro al lugar parecía un tipo de trabajador de construcción pero con chaleco de color verde, un casco negro y tenía un cinturón lleno de dinamita, nos miro a todos y comenzó a reírse de una manera demencial me aferre con más fuerza a mi madre, entones el hombre nos miro a todos y grito:

-Mírense todos ustedes escondiéndose debajo de la tierra como cucarachas- lo dijo de manera calmada pero entonces comenzó a gritar de una forma muy aterradora-TODOS USTEDES DEBERIAN MORIR-

En ese momento comenzó a lanzar explosivos por todas partes, todos comenzaron a correr hacía las salidas de emergencia pero el techo del lugar empezó a caer sobre la gente, muchas personas no pudieron salir al exterior. Entre empujones y choques con otras personas mi madre y yo pudimos salir pero afuera parecía que hubiera habido una guerra, todo estaba destruido los edificios tenia agujeros, los autos estaban ardiendo, veía personas tiradas en el suelo rodeadas por charcos de sangre. Estaba aterrado no podía entender por qué pasaba esto, mi madre nos llevo dentro de lo que antes debió ser una tienda de ropa porque estaba llena de maniquís. El hombre explosivo salió de la estación de metro donde estábamos, esta vez sabía que era estación de metro por que una vez mi madre y yo viajamos en uno.

El salió buscando alguien a quien lastimar, entonces giro la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba y empezó a sonreír con locura. Camino lentamente a donde estaba riendo mientas lo hacía, llego hasta la entrada de la tienda y comenzó a lanzar dinamita a lazar diciendo cosas como "ven pequeñín" o "una, dos, tres por ti", mi madre me miraba aterrada veía como caían lagrimas de sus ojos creí que moriríamos en ese momento, mi madre me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-cuando te diga, corres- me lo dijo con miedo y dolor en su voz- Recuerda que te amo-

En ese momento ella salió de donde estábamos escondidos y comenzó a gritar, el hombre explosivo se rio y comenzó a lanzarle dinamita, mi madre pudo esquivar algunas y mientras corría me grito "AHORA". Corrí a la calle lo más rápido que pude mientas lloraba recuerdo ver como el edificio caí sobre mi madre, corrí todo lo que puede pero me tropecé y el hombre explosivo camino hacia mí con una dinamita encendida en la mano me miro con diversión y dijo:

-Que conmovedor una madre que se sacrifica por su hijo- comenzó a reírse como un demente, tenia tanto miedo en ese momento que mis piernas no se movía no podía correr no podía hacer nada- Pero al final solo era otra rata cobarde que no pudo ni pelear, estoy harto de la cobardía de no poder decir nada cuando alguien hace una injusticia, de no poder reclamarle a tu jefe por despedirte injustamente así que decidí acabar con todos los cobardes, muy bien niño di adiós-

Cerré los ojos en espera del final escuche el sonido de una expolición y creí que había sido todo. Pero cuando los abrí vi a un hombre con un traje hecho de escamas blancas y un antifaz que lo hacía parecer un dragón blanco, sus ojos parecían los de un lagarto pero estos eran rojos. Miro al hombre explosivo y le dijo:

-Atacar a personas inocentes y casi matar a un niño que bajo han caído los akumas estos días- dijo seriamente el hombre dragó.

-White Dragon tu y los otros portadores tendrán que darme sus Miraculous o sufrir las consecuencias-

-si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que escucho eso ya tendría unas… 20 diría yo- dijo una chica con un traje que se asemejaba a una jirafa

White Dragon, la chica jirafa y otras 4 personas con trajes de algún animal o insecto empezaron a pelear con el hombre explosivo, todos traían una arma la chica jirafa una clase de mazo, White Dragon una espada, entre otras cosas, yo seguía en el piso muerto de miedo por lo que había pasado mis manos me temblaban y apenas podía moverme vi como los héroes disfrazados peleaban con el hombre explosivo intentando acercarse a el pero la dinamita no les daba muchas oportunidades, pero White Dragon puedo crearse camino hacia el lanzándose desde la punta de un edificio mientras sus compañeros distraían las hombre explosivo, mientas caía grito "debugger blow" su espada comenzó a brillar y con un golpe lo atravesó pero no lo lastimo fue como si su espada estuviera hecha de viento después de que lo golpeara con la espada el hombre volvió a la normalidad y al parecer no recordaba nada. White Dragon levando su espada y una ráfaga de viento salió disparada en todas direcciones arreglando todo lo que había hecho el hombre explosivo currando las heridas y despertando la las personas que parecían muertas. White Dragon camino hacia mi y me ofreció la mano para levantarme yo la acepte y me puse de pie entonces me dijo:

-Hola niño- lo dijo con una sonrisa amable- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es…-dude en que contestar estaba muy nervioso, asustado y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar pero al final respondí- Me llamo Lars

-Bien Lars – me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente- ¿Donde está tu madre?

En ese momento me percate de que no había visto a mi madre. Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la tienda ignorando las preguntas que me hacia White Dragon, cuando llegue a la entrada de la tienda vi a mi madre tendida en el piso con una gran herida a un costado del cuerpo corrí hacia ella me arrodille a su lado y le pregunte:

-por que se supone que todo se arreglo- dije mientras lloraba

-esto no lo hizo ese hombre- dijo débil mente mi madre mientras caían lagrimas por sus mejillas- trate de golpearlo con una barra de metal pero una de sus dinamitas exploto y la barra me atravesó- ella me apretó con fuerza la mano- Lars Feliz cumple años- en ese momento quebré en llanto y ella soltó mi mano ella se fue solo podía pensar "por favor mami no me dejes solo, no quiero que tu también te vayas" White Dragon puso su mano en mi hombro pero no le puse atención yo solo lloraba desenfrenadamente.

Ese día perdí todo lo que me quedaba. Mi madre no fue la única en morir ese día varios que fueron heridos indirectamente por ese hombre también murieron, al estar bajos los efectos de un akuma el hombre no fue juzgado pero yo no estaba contento con eso el me quito a mi madre. Termine en un orfanato donde conocí a otros niños, pero pase mucho tiempo lamentando mi perdida hasta que un día.

 **10 años desde aquel día:**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, intente pensar eso todo el día pero sabía que hoy no era un día como los demás, sabias que hoy hace años lo perdí todo, como todos los día me desperté primero que mis compañeros de cuarto, me di un baño y me fui a la escuela de camino a la escuela pase por una estación de metro, por años tuve pesadillas con esos sitios, me despertaba a mitad de la noche llorando hasta que el cansancio me volvía a dormir, camine unas cuantas calles hasta mi escuela, el orfanato donde vivía no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela apenas unas cuantas calles, cuando llegue a la escuela el conserje me saludo yo como siempre solo lo ignore seguí mi camino, cuando entre en mi salón de clase no había nadie, me gustaba ser el primero en llegar porque así podía ver por la ventana tranquilamente sin que nadie me molestara. Este día en especial solo quería que me dejaran en paz, a medida que pasaba el tiempo algunos alumnos fueron llegando, hasta que llego ella. Sara entro como siempre con su pelo largo y negro planchado, su uniforme con falda y con los ojos color miel llenos de entusiasmo saludando a todo mundo con una sonrisa en la boca esa chica me irritaba, no sé cómo podía estar feliz todo el tiempo, por lo que se de ella perdió a sus padre en un accidente de auto hace algunos años y ahora vive en la sección femenina del orfanato donde vivo, como siempre se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:

-Buenos día Lars- no dejo de sonreír ni un instante, solo la ignora pensando que me dejaría en paz- Veo que estas igual de amargado que siempre- lo dijo en un tono juguetón como si fuéramos amigos.

Luego de un largo periodo de clases a las cuales no estuve muy atento, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel día, por fin salí de la escuela y me dirigía a ningún sitio en realidad solo quería que ese día acabara, cuando estaba en la entrada de la escuela escuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre, me gire para ver de quien se trataba y me sorprendí al ver que era Sara que corría hacia mí, me alcanzo y note que sujetaba algo detrás de su espalda, llego me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños- cuando me dijo esto yo me quede en shock por un instante- Te traje esto- saco una pequeña caja de detrás de su espalda estaba envuelta en papel amarillo con una cinta roja, la tome lentamente y le dije:

-¿Quien te lo dijo?- se lo dije con un tono serio y un poco enojado

-Fue Mark- su sonrisa se convirtió una cara de duda y algo de remordimiento-¿Por qué estuvo mal?

-Te lo agradezco- le dije seriamente- Pero no tengo nada por lo que estar feliz hoy- me di media vuelta y me fui, estaba furioso con Mark no tenía derecho a decirle a nadie que día era hoy, sin pensarlo tome el primer autobús que me encontré y me fui de ahí, en el autobús me calme un poco y pensé que mi reacción con Sara no fue la más adecuada, pero yo no le pedí que me que hiciera eso tampoco no sabía qué hacer, después de una rato de viajar en autobús llego a las afueras de la ciudad yo sabía perfectamente donde estaba este día siempre terminaba aquí. Baje en la parada que quedaba justo enfrente del cementerio, cruce la calle y camine así por el pequeño sendero del cementerio podía ver lapidas mientras avanzaba, si pensarlo me detuve frente a la de ella. Otro año paso otro año en el que ella solo se volvía un recuerdo, otro año que no podía abrazarla, otro año en el que no podía decirle cuanto la quería y la extrañaba, si darme cuenta estaba con la cabeza abajo y unas lagrimas caían por mis ojos, Solo pude decir "Porque no pude hacer mas, porque no pude salvarla, porque tenía que irse así, PORQUE TENIA QUE PASARME ESTO AMI"

-Ahora lo entiendo- Dijo alguien detrás de mí, voltee bruscamente y vi que era Sara- Perdón si no querías verme, es solo que querían entender por qué no te gustaba tu cumpleaños, ¿es porque ella se fue hoy verdad?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-dije con voz seria y algo triste.

-Porque…- se detuvo un segundo agacho la cabeza y me miro con los ojos vidriosos- Nadie debe sufrir solo y menos en su cumpleaños-

-Dime ¿por qué insiste en acercarte a mi?- le pregunte-Si es por lastima entonces ahórratela-

-No. Nunca te he tenido lastima- me dijo algo triste- he querido acercarme porque creo que eres genial-

-¿Por qué creerías eso?- pregunte

-el año pasado cuanto todos creían que había robado el dinero de Max tu fuste el único que me defendió- dijo lo recordaba en esa ocasión a Max se le había perdido su dinero después de un rato todos revisaron sus mochilas y el dinero estaba dentro de la mochila de Sara- todos comenzaron a decirme ladrona y otras cosas pero tu dijiste "todos son unos idiotas su hubiera querido robar el dinero por lo menos lo pondría en un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlo fácilmente todos son unos ignorantes" en ese momento todos comenzaron a insultarte y otras cosas pero a ti no te importo, siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué me ayudaste?- me miro un poco nerviosa.

-Solo no me gusta ver a alguien que no se defiende- dije sin darle nada de importancia, no me gustaba tenerla cerca pero por alguna razón en ese momento no me importaba- Gracias por lo de antes, pero por ahora quiero estar solo- aun que ella no me molestara, en ese momento solo quería estar solo ella pareció entenderlo y se fue silenciosa mente, me hinque de nuevo frente a la lapida de mi madre, casi podía oír a mi madre decir "no dejes ir a una chica como esa", pero lo único que quería era que mi madre volviera, después de un rato de ver la tumba de mi madre imaginándome todo lo que haría si ella volviera, unas nubes grises de lluvia empezaron a cubrir el cielo por lo que me fui, mientas recorría el sendero de regreso comenzó a llover, yo siempre llevaba una sombrilla en mi mochila por si llovía, camine hacia la entrada del cementerio y cuando llegue vi a Sara esperándome, no sé qué demonios seguía haciendo ahí pero camine hacia ella y le pregunte:

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?- le dije en un tono neutral

-Bueno este…- pensó por un segundo su respuesta- no quería irme sola, además no tengo sombrilla y odio mojarme con la lluvia- sin decir más le ofrecí compartir mi sombrilla, ella acepto sin pensarlo, cruzamos la calle tomamos el primer autobús a el orfanato, en el autobús ella se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada yo solo me quede mirando por la ventana pensando en porque tenía que terminar con una chica como ella, cuando llegamos a la parada del autobús a una calles del orfanato ya no llovía por lo que Sara iba caminando frente a mí, ocasional mente miraba para ver si le seguía el paso no sé porque no solo se iba y ya ella caminaba más rápido.

Antes de llegar al orfanato note una sensación extraña pero familiar una que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir, antes de que me diera cuenta una gran mano negra salió de la nada y fue directo a Sara. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y la aparte del camino de la mano de repente escuche a alguien reír. Era una risa demencial no tanto como la del hombre explosivo pero igual daba mucho miedo, de encima de unos edificios salió un muchacho con ropa negra como un saco, pero este en la espalda tenía 2 grandes manos negras que envés de dedos parecía que tenía garras el nos miro y dijo:

-Así que él es la razón por la que me rechazaste- comenzó a reír, a Sara se le abrieron los ojos, ella sabia quien era ese sujeto

-¿sabes quién es?-le pregunte a Sara en voz baja- y ¿Por qué te persigue?

-Es Max- me dijo con la voz llena de miedo- Me pidió que fuera su novia antes de seguirte y lo rechace, pero no entiendo porque se convirtió en eso- yo sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba a ese sujeto, era lo mismo que paso 10 años atrás era un akuma

-Si él era la razón por la que me rechazaste entonces si me deshago de él ya no habrá excusas para que no me quieras- en ese momento clavo sus ojos en mi, una de sus, manos se estiro hasta donde estaba muy rápido y me golpeo fuerte apenas alcance a cubrirme, termine siendo lanzado una calle por el golpe, antes de que me diera cuanta ya estaba esquivando otro, apenas y me levante cuando una mano me sujeto no podía liberarme, me lanzo unos 10 metros y me dejo caer termine encima de un auto, me puse de pie lentamente, el bajo del edificio de un salto y detuvo la caída con sus manos gigantes, camino hacia mí, me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

\- sí que eres difícil de aplastar- dijo mientras una risa demencial le nacía- bueno fin del juego- en ese momento creí que era todo, quién lo diría morir por una akuma el día que mi madre se sacrifico para salvarme de un akuma, el levanto una mano gigante listo para aplastarme, cerré los ojos esperando el final sentí un deyabu por que de nuevo el fin no llego, cuando abrí los ojos Sara estaba frente a mi le grito a Max:

-si quieres hacerle daño- dijo seriamente-TENDRAS QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MÍ -En ese momento sentí un gran alivio y algo de vergüenza yo debería hacer eso.

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres- dijo con la cabeza agachada- Muere junto a él, si no eres mía no serás de nadie.

En ese momento nos ataco logre esquivarlo y termine detrás de un auto, pero a Sara la atrapo, no sabía qué hacer no podía pelear con el no tenia poderes no era uno de los portadores que se supone que hiciera si intentaba ayudarla los dos moriríamos.

-Que pasa pequeño héroe este asustado-dijo mientras reía- o acaso ella no te importa- vi como la apretaba todo en me decía que saltara y la ayudara pero mis piernas estaban paralizadas por el miedo, el comenzó a apretarla más y yo seguía sin hacer nada hasta que ella me grito:

-Lars corre tu ya pasaste por suficiente- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- solo corre y no mires atrás- no sabía qué hacer la desesperación se apoderaba de mi, tenía miedo, estaba enojado, estaba furioso y ya no sabía qué hacer.

De la nada una fuerza me inundo era más de la que había sentido jamás pero también me sentía más furioso con Max quería matarlo, no solo eso quería torturarlo y que sufriera, en ese momento lance el auto que me cubría lejos de mi como su solo fuera una pedazo de papel. Sara me miro asustada pero no me importo en ese momento solo pensaba en una cosa Max sufriendo, el intento golpearme con una de sus manos gigante pero la detuve como si fuera nada, expresión cambio de relajada y burlona a nerviosa y asustada, lo mire a los ojos y podía ver el miedo en su mirada, se sentía tan bien ser temido, lanzo a Sara lejos, corrí por ella y en segundos ya la estaba atrapando en el aire.

La deje en el suelo y corrí por Max estaba vez nada se interponía entre él y yo, intento golpearme con las manos gigantes pero era inútil yo era 3 veces más rápido que el, cuando llegue a donde estaba le di un fuerte golpe en el estomago, el salió disparado hacia atrás corrí para alcanzarlo y termine detrás de el antes de que siquiera pudiera chocar con algo, lo golpee muy fuerte en la espalda mi codo, termino en el suelo, cuanto se estaba levantando intente golpearlo en la cabeza pero lo esquivo y se levanto de golpe, me golpeo con una mano gigante y salí disparado hacia arriba pero ni siquiera me dolió el salto y trato de golpearme en el aire, no lo deje y antes de que pudiera golpearme lo golpee primero, lo pensé a patear mientras caímos el uso sus manos para lanzarme lejos, ambos caímos de pie, nos separaban unos 10 metros, comenzó a lanzarme una ráfaga de puñetazos unos detrás de otros lo bloque con los brazos pero parecía que no tenía solo 2 brazos, después de un rato comenzó a cansarse yo aproveche para golpearlo, el intentaba contraatacar pero yo era demasiado rápido para él, lo golpeaba por todos lados, cuando ya casi no podía moverse lo tome de las piernas y lo lance contra un edificio, fui por él y lo vi con una mirada temerosa y mucha sangre en la cara ,me rogo:

-Por favor detente- dijo con la voz llena de miedo y desesperación- te lo ruego piedad-verlo así me daba mucho placer, quería verlo todavía más desesperado, con mas miedo, que supiera que ya no había esperanza jajajaja, eso seria grandioso.

-Detenerme-le dije mientras reía demencialmente-¿Por que detendría algo tan divertido?- lo lance de nuevo a la calle, camine hacia él, intento arrastrarse y huir pero era muy lento, llegue con él, lo tome del cuello y justo cuando iba aplastárselo como él iba a hacer con Sara escuche a alguien gritar "debugger blow" salte hacia atrás y delante de mi hubo un brillo muy grande que me segó por un momento, cuando pude ver de nuevo delante de mi estaban los portadores, las 6 personas Miraculous que se hacían llamar héroes, tenerlos tan cerca me hacia enfadar aun mas, empezaron a rodearme pero White Dragon dijo:

-Chicos tengo que irme- dijo mirando a sus compañero, sin hacerme caso alguno lo que me puso aun mas furioso- podrán con él unos minutos-

-Claro que si- dijo una mujer disfrazada de jirafa- con quien crees que hablas, solo date prisa- Dragon White se fue y se llevo a Max, sus compañero me tenían rodeado, no me moví en lo absoluto estaba identificándolos y buscando una manera de pelear con todos a la vez, Primero teníamos a la mujer Jirafa que tenía un mazo muy largo, luego al hombre mantis con dos especies de hoces con una mango pequeño pero una hoja de buen tamaño, luego la chica serpiente con una látigo muy largo, Luego un hombre muy grande con un traje que lo hacía lucir como un oso muy musculoso el tenia unos guantes con unas garras muy grandes y por último la mujer halcón que tenía una clase de abanicos que parecían muy filosos.

A como estaban las cosas solo tenía una opción, doble y desplegué mis rodillas lo más rápido que pude y di un salto, todos los podadores saltaron detrás de mí, use el edificio más cercano que tenia para impúlsame hacia adelante, termine del otro lado de la calle, los guardines corrieron hacia mí y cuando estuvieron en frente mío hicieron un semicírculo, intentaron rodearme pero esta vez ellos eran los que estaban de espaldas a un edificio, cuando entendieron que no podrían volver a acorralarme el hombre oso intento saltar sobre mi pero lo esquive muy fácilmente pero por esquivarlo casi no me doy cuenta que el hombre mantis casi me golpea con usa de sus hoces, pero logre esquivarlo, los dos juntos empezaron a atacarme apenas podía esquivar los golpes de cada uno, el hombre oso me golpeo y siendo lanzado hacia atrás, cuando voltee un poco mi cabeza para ver detrás de mi mientras seguía en el aire vi como la mujer jirafa para golpearme y eso hizo me golpeo y termine lanzado de nuevo pero esta vez hacia arriba donde la mujer halcón me dio una fuerte patada en la espalda caí al suelo con un gran impulso, termine rompiendo el suelo un poco con el golpe, la mujer serpiente me tomo con su látigo y comenzó a golpearme contras los edificios hasta que termine en el suelo muy golpeado pero por alguna razón no sentía dolor, si no que sentía cosquillas donde tenía moretones, una enorme gracia y diversión nublo mi mente eso era tan divertido que comencé a reír como loco todos los portadores me miraban mientras me levantaba lentamente, cuando me levante mantuve mi cabeza baja mientras reía hasta que les dije:

-Se supone que ustedes son los que me detendrán- les dije mientras me reía demencialmente- entonces me decepcionan, si solo pueden hacer eso ya sé porque dejaron morir gente hace 10 años- la chica jirafa agacho la cabeza y vi unas lagrimas caer de su cara que patética, me ataco desenfrenadamente muy rápido sus compañeros apenas lo vieron pero yo lo vi muy claramente, intento golpearme con su mazo pero yo era mucho más rápido no se me dificulto para nada esquivar su ataque y golpearla con mucha fuerza, ella salió despedida una calle hacia atrás, sus compañeros me atacaron pero no pudieron hacer más que ella, el hombre oso grito "talons shredders" y sus guantes empezaron a brillar me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y tengo que decir que eran muchas pero aun así yo era mucho más fuerte que el por lo que cuando termino de atacarme lo golpee en el estomago y callo a suelo, el hombre mantis grito "lightning feets" y empezó a correr muy rápido casi tanto como yo intento golpearme con sus hoces con ataques agiles pero precisos que me costaban un poco esquivar pero al final comenzó a hacerse más lento y termine por golpearlo justo en la cara y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

La mujer serpiente saco su látigo e intento golpearme varias veces con el pero yo siempre estaba fuera de su alcance hasta que grito "elastic whip" y su látigo comenzó a estirarse me atrapo e intento lanzarme pero me pare firme me desenrede de su látigo, tome la punta ella lo jalaba para recuperarlo pero lo tome fuerte y la jale ella no lo soltó y salió despedida hacia mi yo la recibí con un fuerte golpe en el abdomen,

-4 Falta una y ¿Dónde está la chica halcón?- es ese momento mire hacia arriba y la mire lanzándose de un edificio en picada- oh hay estas- mientras caí gritaba "birdsmouth of iron" en ese momento tome a la chica serpiente y la use como escudo, la chica halcón se desvió y termino cayendo contra el suelo para mi mala suerte termino de pie, pero no tarde ni medio segundo en darle un buen golpe y ponerla en el suelo, todos los portadores terminaron vencidos entonces era tiempo de ir a buscar a Max y terminar lo que había pero para mi mala suerte la señorita Jirafa apareció y me dijo:

-Aun no termino contigo- dijo mientras cojeaba así mi- no dejare que lastimes a nadie más-

-que no aun terminas conmigo dices- comencé a reír- creo que yo no he terminado contigo-

En ese momento la chica grito "stroke deck" su mazo comenzó a ponerse colorado y me ataco, esta vez fue muy rápida y no puede esquivarlo, me golpeo tan fuerte que caí al suelo pero me levante justo antes de que ella me aplastara con su mazo, logre tomarla por el cuello y quitarle el mazo, lance su arma lejos y comencé a apretarle el cuello le pregunte:

-podías haber huido- le dije- pero preferiste quedarte a pelear ¿Por qué?

-tenía que salvar a mis amigos-me dijo con voz ronca

-que patético- le dije- mira a lo que te llevo eso- cuando estaba a punto de aplastarle el cuello la escuche gritar

-LARS NO LO HAGAS- Sara me grito desde una cuadra atrás, voltee a verla la mire con lagrimas en los ojos, lastimada y asustada, me miro a los ojos y me dijo- No lo hagas por favor.-

En ese momento solté a la chica jirafa, volví a pensar como yo mismo otra vez, pensé "¿por qué hago esto?" "¿Por qué ataco a mis héroes?" "¿Qué demonios me pasa?" me cubría los ojos mientras retrocedía pero en mi cabeza escuchaba a alguien diciendo "mátalos ellos no importan solo mátalos" no quería hacerle caso me puse de rodillas y escuche a alguien gritar "debugger blow" en ese momento sentí mucho sueño y me desmaye.


	2. Capitulo 2 - El nuevo hogar

Desperté en un hospital, me costaba mantener mis ojos abiertos, me levante lentamente tenía una especie de sensación rara en mi pecho, gire mi cabeza lentamente a mi lado derecho y la vi ahí, Sara estaba dormida en una silla al lado de mi cama, no recordaba muy bien como llegue ahí pero recordaba una pelea y a Sara gritándome. Después de unos minutos viéndola Sara se despertó me miro sonrió y me pregunto:

-¿te sientes mejor?- me pregunto- ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso?-me miraba atentamente como si fuera a revelarle algún tipo de secreto, negué con la cabeza y le pregunte.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le dije con algo de nervios en la voz-a caso ¿lastime a alguien?

-no, bueno si pero luego todo se arreglo-Sara me conto la historia de lo que había pasado el día anterior, era algo irónico que fuera akumatizado por pelear con un akuma, cuanto Termino de contarme todo me miro y me dijo- Tenía mucho miedo no parecías tu en ese momento, no parecías ser tu ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- titubee un momento no quería decirle que me enfurecí tanto que un akuma me atrapo, pero se merecía saberlo, así que respire hondo y le dije:

-Yo fui akumatizado- en ese momento alguien entro a la habitación, mi corazón dio un vuelco y me congele por un momento era ella. La chica jirafa nos miro, me examino y me dijo:

-Bien parece que estas mejor- dijo con una sonrisa nos miro de nuevo y pregunto- ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo tortolos?- Sara se ruborizo miro a la Chica Jirafa y le dijo con un tono algo nervioso:

-No, Nosotros... solo estábamos-en ese momento Sara me miro en busca de ayuda solo suspire y le dije a la chica Jirafa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunte seriamente-vienes a vengarte o a meterme en prisión tal vez- me miro con una expresión que demostraba intriga en su cara, solo me miro y dijo:

\- no he venido a eso- su expresión cambio, era como la de un doctor a punto de dar un diagnostico- Hay algo en ti que no está bien del todo y necesito que vengas conmigo-no entendía lo que decía que podía seguir mal conmigo, le pregunte:

-A qué te refie...- en ese momento un gran dolor se introdujo en mí pecho era como si alguien intentar aplastar mi corazón, La chica jirafa me miro y dijo:

-Está pasando antes de lo que esperábamos-Miro a Sara y le dijo- Tengo que llevármelo- me cargo como a un saco y saltamos por la ventana, uso su mazo para ganar impulso terminamos sobre un tejado, seguimos así por algún tiempo no recuerdo cuanto exactamente por qué el dolor no me dejaba pensar con claridad, llegamos a una casa en un barrio bastante antigüito, la casa parecía bastante vieja por lo que asumí que debía ser alguna especie de guarida secreta, estaban esperándonos en la entrada White Dragon y el hombre Mantis. La chica jirafa los miro y les dijo:

-Ya está comenzando- les dijo nerviosa- no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-Bien entremos- dijo White Dragon, todos entramos a la casa, era una casa pequeña había una sala con nos sofás alrededor de una pequeña meza, había una pared que separaba lo que debía ser la cocina y unas escaleras que debían conducir al segundo piso, La chica Jirafa me dejo cuidadosamente en el sofá más largo, el dolor se hacía más grande a cada instante que pasaba, escuche a alguien bajar por las escaleras. Un hombre anciano me miro y luego toco mi pecho el dolor se detuvo por un segundo y luego volvió, el hombre vio a White Dragon y le dijo:

-Es justo lo que me temía-dijo el hombre con una expresión seria en la cara- EL se esta convirtiendo en un akuma completo- no sabía lo que decía aquel hombre pero por su expresión no debía de ser nada bueno.

-Pero cómo es posible- dijo la chica jirafa un poco asustada- vi cuando los desakumatisaron con el debugger blow-

-en casos normales eso debería haber sido suficiente- dijo el anciano- pero en este caso no es un akuma enviado el que lo infecto-

-entonces que fue- dijo el hombre Mantis con tono serio.

-fue energía pura de akuma-respondió el anciano con tono de preocupación. Todos se miraron entre sí con caras de preocupación.

\- eso solo puede significar...- White Dragon no termino la frase.

-Que las brechas se están abriendo de nuevo- dijo el anciano, no sabía de lo que estaban hablando pero el dolor estaba volviendo hacia mí lentamente, y un gran enfado se estaba generando justo en el centro de mi pecho.

-cuanto tiempo crees que nos quede antes de que se abran- dijo el hombre Mantis

-Poco más de un año- dijo el anciano- si tenemos suerte año y medio-

-tenemos que encontrar la fuente rápido- dijo la chica Jirafa- O todas las brechas se abrirán-en ese momento una gran mancha negra comenzó a surgir en mi pecho y el dolor comenzó a hacerse insoportable, cada vez ardía mas era como si me estuvieran quemando por dentro, empecé a retorcerme y los portadores me sujetaron.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- dijo White Dragon- ¿no puedo curarlo?

-Necesitarías mas poder que el que tienes para eso- dijo el anciano

-debe haber otra forma- Grito White Dragon

-Si tuvieran un Miraculous sin usar...- pensó lo que iba decir por un segundo, en su mirada podía ver cierta preocupación como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir podría afectar algo- Podria detener el flujo de energía de akuma en su cuerpo-todos los portadores que estaban ahí se miraron entre sí, ninguno dijo una palabra estaban algo sorprendidos de que esa fuera la única manera, después de unos minutos de silencio absoluto además de mis quejidos de dolor, White Dragon dijo:

-Si no fuera porque tarde tanto en volver cuando el fue akumatizado- me miro con cierta lastima como si estuviera viendo a un niño lastimado- Esto jamás hubiera pasado tengo que hacerlo-

-Esto no fue tu culpa- dijo la chica jirafa- Si yo no me hubiera cegado por la ira tal vez lo hubiéramos vencido, si es culpa de alguien es mía- todos los portadores presentes empezaron a discutir entre ellos sobre quien debía ofrecer su Miraculous, pero al final White Dragon dijo:

-Sabia que este día llegaría- después de que dijo esto comenzó a quitarse un reloj blanco de la muñeca después de que se lo quito su traje desapareció, no podía verlo bien porque el dolor comenzó a cegarme los ojos, entonces todo se detuvo el dolor desapareció, aun sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho pero no era nada comparada con el dolor de hace un segundo.

Me desmaye no se por cuánto tiempo pero cuando desperté los escuche hablar, no podía oírlos muy bien al principio pero poco a poco el sonido se fue aclarando, seguía recostado con los ojos cerrados pero los escuche decir algo de unos tales Ladybug y Chat Noir, esos nombres me sonaban recuerdo haberlos leído hace unos días cuando estaba buscando información de Súper Héroes en internet, la pagina donde los encontré se llamaba Lady blog que al parecer trataba de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug y documentar todo lo que hacían al parecer en parís había más portadores de Miraculous, me quede pensando en eso hasta que el anciano dijo:

-No podemos hacer nada más por el aquí - dijo con una voz seria y algo frustrada como si decir eso le causara muchos problemas- Necesitamos la ayuda del primer guardián de los Miraculous-

\- ¿Te refieres al portador del Miraculous que es una tortuga?- Pregunto la chica jirafa

-Ese mismo- dijo el anciano- el podría tener más información de lo que le está pasando a este chico-

-Pero no sabemos dónde esta- Dijo White Dragon algo desesperado y preocupado- Lo único que sabemos es que debe estar donde estén Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-Yo sé dónde están- dije débilmente mientras me levantaba y habría los ojos despacio- ellos están en...- en ese momento fue cuando lo vi por primera vez a White Dragon sin su Traje y yo sabía muy bien quién era, era Steven Dupain el sujeto que siempre iba a verme al orfanato desde que mi madre murió, Cuando me enviaron al orfanato estaba totalmente destrozado por lo de mi madre, pero después de un par de semanas un Sujeto comenzó a visitarme yo no lo conocía ni sabía por qué iba a verme solo sabía que era divertido estar con él, gracias a él pude afrontar lo de mi madre, de no haber sido por el yo seguiría en una total depresión, un dia le pregunte que por qué no me adoptaba, el y yo éramos muy cercanos no entendía por qué no decidía adoptarme, el solo me respondió :"estas más seguro aquí" sigo sin entender porque me dijo eso y más ahora que descubrí que él era White Dragon, a mi parecer no había lugar más seguro en la tierra que a su lado.

Me quede sin palabras por un rato hasta que el anciano me hizo volver:

-Bien ibas a decir que sabes donde están ladybug y Chat Noir- Me pregunto el anciano lentamente como su poniendo que lo que estaba pasando debía ser difícil de procesar para mí y lo era, asentí levemente con la cabeza en señal de respuesta- Bien ¿en dónde?

-Paris- respondí algo distraído y torpe, decidí dejar lo de Steven para después y concentrarme en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, respire hondo y hable de la forma más tranquila que puede que no fue mucha en ese momento- Están en parís

-¿cómo lo sabes?- me pregunto el hombre mantis- nosotros hemos tratado de encontrarlos por meses

-¿Alguien de ustedes sabe usar una computadora?- les dije en un tono sarcástico

-¡Yo si se!- dijo levantando la mano la chica jirafa, sus compañeros la miraron mientras sacudían lento la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- no tenía que responder eso verdad, perdón- después de esa interrupción que la hizo quedar como una completa tonta se quedo callada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Bien como decía estuve investigando de héroes reales en internet y me los tope- a mi mente vinieron todos los recuerdos de los videos tomados de los dos héroes y uno en especial que era de la primera vez que aparecieron- también había un villano pero no se veía bien, era una especie de cabeza hecha por mariposas negras-

-¿Podrían ser como las arañas de Black Widow?- Pregunto Steven Preocupado- ¿Las usa para akumatizar personas?

-Tal vez- dijo el Hombre Mantis- no podemos estar seguros por ahora, niño podrías mostrarnos el video-

-No soy un niño-le dije al Hombre Mantis, yo estaba un poco molesto por ese comentario- Tengo 16 años

\- Eso suena a un niño para mí- escuche una pequeña voz detrás de mí por lo que gire mi cabeza despacio, vi algo que nunca imagine ver jamás y eso que estaba justo enfrente de héroes reales, vi a un pequeño dragón blanco, era del tamaño de mi mano, no era como los verdes que parecen cocodrilos con alas este parecía más como un dragón que vez en los restaurantes orientales, solo que era mucho más corto, tenía una cabeza más redonda, tenía los ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente, su lengua era roja y sus dientes perfectamente blancos, tenía unas patas cortas también unas especies de garras en sus patas, por alguna razón la barriga la tenia de un color azul bajo, después de verlo por un rato me dijo

\- vas a decir algo estarás con la boca abierta todo el día-después de que dijo eso me asuste bastante y comenzó a gritarle que se alejara y le lance lo primero que encontré que resultó ser un cojín, el solo comenzó a quejarse mientras esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba- alto chico, Steven este es el sucesor que elegiste es enserio- después de que se me acabaran los cojines Steven me dijo:

-Él es Oxeen- dijo en un tono alegre y riéndose entre dientes por mi reacción- Es el kwami del dragón Blanco-

\- ¿Qué es un kwami? – le pregunte desconcertado mientras me alejaba de la pequeña lagartija flotante-y ¿de dónde salió esta cosa?

-esta cosa dices- dijo Oxeen mientas se acercaba a mi cara- para que o sepas yo he defendido la tierra de akumas desde hace miles de años-

-A bueno- dije algo asustado mientras retrocedía un poco-pues ¿perdón?

\- Enserio este es el chico que elegiste para sucesor-le dijo Oxeen a Steven con un tono de decepción y seriedad- tiene que ser una broma-

-Ya te encariñaras- le dijo Steven en un tono burlón y luego volteo hacia mi - bien en cuanto a que es un kwami, Oxeen quieres responder eso-

-Bien- dijo Oxeen en un tono serio- los kwamis somos seres creados hace mucho tiempo para controlar, regular, y combatir la energía de los akumas, en un sentido se podría decir que somos como los akumas porque estamos hechos de una energía similar-

-A que te refieres con una energía similar- le pregunte desconcertado- Significa que también pueden transformarme en un ser malvado-

-no, bueno no exactamente- me respondió- los akumas están hechos de energía negativa, por nuestra parte los kwamis están hechos de energía positiva, y si podemos transformarte, pero de una manera muy diferente a la de aun akuma-

\- Mira Lars- me dijo el anciano en tono amable- los kwamis son seres que pueden transformar la energía negativa de los akumas en energía positiva-

-Es por eso que te dimos un miraculous- dijo Steven en un tono neutral- porque de esa manera la energía pura de akuma que está en tu interior no se esparza y pase lo mismo de ayer-

\- Sin embargo- dijo el hombre mantis en un tono serio, llevaba un rato sin hablar así que había olvidado que él estaba ahí- la energía de akuma que te infecto no fue enviada por un portador malvado y peor aún, esa energía no desapareció del todo y ahora está intentando esparciese-

-y por la velocidad en la que lo hace- dijo la chica jirafa en cuanto termino el hombre mantis, algo me decía que esto ya estaba ensayado- significa que eres una gran fuente de energía negativa, y considerando tu pasado no creo que eso cambie muy fácilmente- todo lo que dijeron era muy difícil de procesar, me quede sin palabras por un instante luego los mire a todos y les dije.

-Tengo varias preguntas- les dije con el tono serio y lo más calmado posible al que estoy seguro que se notaba mi desconcierto por todo aquello- ¿Qué es eso de un portador malvado?, ¿Qué tienen que ver ladybug y chat lo que sea en esto? Y por último ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo ahora?

-Primero habrá que entrenarte un poco- dijo el hombre mantis en un tono serio- tener un miraculous ayudará con tu problema, pero si no aprendes a controlar tus emociones el miraculous será consumido-

-Después- dijo el anciano- te enviaremos a buscar a el primer guardián de los miraculous-

\- el que está en parís- dije yo en un tono escéptico- el orfanato no me dejara irme hasta dentro de dos años-

\- esa es otra cosa- dijo Steven mientras se sostenía la nuca en un gesto que yo tome como vergüenza- te adopte-

-¡QUE¡-grite enfadado- crees que la adopción es un juego para mi, pase 10 años de mi vida abandonado en el orfanato-

-Niño- me grito Oxeen tratando de tranquilizarme- Mas te vale calmarte o...-

-TU CÁLLATE- lo interrumpí furioso – Siempre estuve esperando que nadie jamás me adoptara, no quería otra persona tomara el papel que le correspondía a mi madre, pero un día llegaste tú y empezaste a ayudarme, fuiste al único que le tuve confianza- en ese momento el poder que se había detenido gracias al kwami volvió, todo comenzó a sacudirse- y cuando te pedí que me adoptaras que me dijiste, ANDA DILO-

-No puedo ser...- Steven dejo de decir lo que estaba diciendo, los decía con un tono de tristeza y remordimiento- tu padre-

-Después de eso cada vez ibas a verme menos- le dije mi tono comienzo a subirse un poco- ¿por qué siempre las personas que quiero terminan apartándose? - después de decir eso unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

-no quería apartarme, pero los akumas se volvían cada vez más frecuentas y la que los provocaba nos estaba buscando- dijo Steven con tono bastante triste- esa es la razón por la cual no te adopte, no podía decírtelo así que tenía que hacer que entendieras de otra forma-

-Pero solo terminaste lastimándome- le dije con un tono de frustración- después de eso entendí que era mejor estar solo y comencé a alejarlos a todos de mi -

-Pero, aun así- dijo la chica jirafa con un tono alegre- hubo alguien que se acercó los suficiente para agradarte no, esa chica Sara-

-Esa chica fastidiosa- le dije a la chica Jirafa en un tono calmado, mi enoja ya había pasado después de la explicación de Steven así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por calmarme y me senté en el sofá- es una empalagosa, distraída, desubicada e imprudente chica, pero me salvo la vida y además es bastante valiente -

-Te gusta- me dijo la chica jirafa mientas se sentaba al lado mío y me picaba una costilla con su codo- no es así-

-Claro que no- le dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco, me levante del sofá y mire al anciano que se estaba riendo por el comentario de la chica jirafa- hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿Por qué este viejo sabe tanto de los miraculous? -

-Eso es porque antes yo solía ser el guardián de estos miraculous - dijo el anciano en un tono de orgullo-yo era el portador del miraculous de la mantis- d

\- así que te remplazaron- dije yo- debe ser por tu edad, bien aún no responden mi pregunta sobre el portador malvado- espués de decir eso el anciano bajo la cabeza y levanto el puño como si fuera a golpearme, pero el hombre mantis lo sujeto , y aun tenia mis dudas sobre el tema del portador malvado.

-bien en cada caja de miraculous- dijo el hombre mantis- cada miraculous hay siete de ellos, cada uno tiene una habilidad especial que nos ayuda a combatir akumas, pero en todas siempre hay uno que es para darles poderes a las personas con los poderes de akumas-

\- ¿Por qué harían algo así- dije yo desconcertado- se supone que ustedes pelean contra los akumas porque crearían más-

-En la antigüedad los akumas puros eran mucho más comunes- dijo el anciano- y los portadores no se daban abasto, por lo que se crearon estos miraculous para poder hacer héroes temporales que los ayudaran-

-si los akumas puros eran comunes- les dije- ¿Por qué dejaron de serlo? –

\- esa es una historia larga- dijo Steven- que tendremos que dejar para después, por ahora tenemos que ir por tus cosas al orfanato- con todo lo que había pasado casi lo olvidaba.

Después de eso Steven y yo nos despedimos de todos, Steven le dijo al anciano que volveríamos después, ambos subimos en su coche donde tuvimos un incómodo silencio hasta el orfanato, seguía sin poder creer que por fin Steven me estaba adoptando, habría querido que fuera de una mejor manera, pero las cosas eran como eran, al entrar el orfanato todos me daban palmadas en la espalda y me felicitaban por haber sido adoptado, tome mis cosas que solo era una pequeña maleta con ropa, unos cuantos libros y una vieja foto de mi madre y yo, el día que nos tomamos esa foto o tenía 3 años y mi madre lucia muy feliz, cuando termine de empacar mis cosas y fui hasta la entrada, ahí estaba Sara en cuanto me vio me dijo:

-Escuche que por fin te adoptaron- dijo en un tono alegre y juguetón- bien espero que tengas una familia amorosa-

-Gracias- le dije en un tono amable- y gracias por haberme salvado, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado ahí-

-no hay de que agradecer- dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto, sé que ya paso pero toma- de su bolsa saco el regalo que me había dado el día anterior pero que perdí cuando pelee contra Max

-oh cierto ya lo había olvidado- cuando dije esto ella hizo una señal de que eso le había dolido, pero lo hizo juguetona mente como a manera de broma- gracias de nuevo, bueno tengo que irme me están esperando adiós-

-Adiós-me dijo, luego se acercó a mí y me beso en la mejilla, después corrió hacia el orfanato mientras decía- hasta mañana en la escuela- yo me quede inmóvil mientras ella entraba en el orfanato.

Después de eso subí mis cosas al auto de Steven. Mientras íbamos a su casa Steven me dijo que tendría que ir a buscar a el primer guardián durante el verano, al parecer tenia suerte porque él tenía un hermano en París, solo faltaban 2 semanas para el verano así que tenía que prepararme, cuando llegamos a su casa me di cuenta que vivía en un condóminino, eran una serie de casa iguales a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando llegamos me dijo:

-si quieres ir bajando tus cosas- me dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada- yo voy a avisarle a mi esposa-después de eso entro a la casa, si mal no recordaba él tenía una esposa y una hija de unos 4 años, después de bajar mi cosas los 3 salieron de la casa con un pastel que decía bienvenido, su esposa era un poco más pequeña que él, tenía los ojos de color marrón y el cabello negro, su hija era igual a su madre pero con los ojos azules de su padre los tres me miraron y me dijeron al unísono:

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar-


	3. Capitulo 3- El Viajero

Tener de nuevo una familia era algo bastante extraño para mi, después de tantos años solo había olvidado lo que era una familia, después de que me dieran la bienvenida en su entrada Steven y su familia me dieron un abrazo, después de eso entramos en su casa la casa era casi idéntica a la de aquel anciano solo que esta se veía mucho mejor cuidada y que era mas nueva, La esposa de Steven se presento:

-Mi nombre es Samanta- me dijo con una sonrisa, ella parecía una gran persona ademas de una muy buena madre, Samanta tenia una tes latina, no era muy alta pero era muy bonita,su hija era casi igual que ella solo que su hija tenia la piel de un tono un poco mas claro y con ojos azules a diferencia de su madre que los tenia de un marrón claro, la niña estaba oculta detrás de la pierna de su madre y se aferraba con fuerza a ella - esta pequeña de aquí es Ashley, di hola amor- la pequeña me miro un instante como si estuviera analizándome, luego salio de detrás de su madre y corrió hacia mi.

-hola- me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se aferraba a mi pierna como si quisiera que la cargara- así que tu eres mi nuevo hermano- me dijo esto con un tono bastante alegre y juguetón como era de esperarse de una niña pequeña, me agache hasta estar de su tamaño y le dije:

-hola pequeña- le dije en un tono amable mientras le desordenaba el cabello con mi mano- un gusto conocerte-después de eso ella tomo mi mano y me llevo a adentro de la casa mientras me decía todo lo que quería que hiciéramos, y debo admitir que muchas de ellas sonaban divertidas y otras tantas algo infantiles.

\- bien por que no entramos- dijo Steven mientras habría la puerta de la entrada, entramos a una pequeña sala - vamos chico, por que no ves un poco-

su casa constaba de 2 plantas en la planta de abajo se podía ver una pequeña sala que también servia como recibidor, al lado estaba un pequeño comedor y detrás de el comedor estaba la cocina también había una puerta de vidrio al lado de la sala que dejaba ver un pequeño estudio, al lado del estaba unas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta, camine por la sala, tenia un estante pegado a una pared donde estaba la televisión, delante de el estaba una pequeña meza de madera y al rededor de ellas había sofás, pegadas en una de las paredes de la sala habían fotos familiares, la mayoría eran de Steven, su esposa y su hija, pero había una donde Steven se veía mucho mas joven, tal vez fue unos 12 años atrás, en la foto aparecían Steven y su esposa en un jardín en lo que perecía ser una fiesta de cumpleaños, en la foto también había un niño de unos cuatro años tomado la mano de la esposa de Steven.

-¿Quien es el?- le pregunte en un tono neutral a Steven, mientras observaba la fotografía- el niño de la foto -

-su nombre era...-dijo Steven con un tono bastante melancólico y luego se detuvo por un segundo y luego miro hacia otro lado como si ese fuera un tema bastante triste del que no quería hablar- Dipper- Steven parecía no querer hablar para nada del tema. su esposa lo toma de la mano y luego me miro con una expresión que parecía decir "lo siento es algo difícil para el" y me dijo:

-El fue el primer hijo que tuvimos- eso me sorprendió bastante Steven nunca me menciono que había tenido otro hijo, aun que por su expresión en ese momento estaba bastante seguro de que tenia un buen motivo.- el falleció en el mismo incidente en el que perdiste a tu madre- eso nunca me espere escucharlo, yo no tenia ni idea de que el había perdido a su hijo ese día, ahora entiendo por que decidió cuidarme y visitarme en el orfanato de seguro se sentía vació y deprimido sin su hijo y yo era una manera de sentirse un poco mejor, sabia eso por que esa era la manera en la que yo me sentía cuando el me visitaba.

-Lo lamento mucho- les dije a ambos- perdón por mencionarlo- sabia lo que era recordar cosas dolorosas y no es una experiencia agradable.

-tranquilo- me dijo Samanta en un tono suave y amable- no es nada, por que no vamos a tu nueva habitación para que te instales.- eso sonaba bien para mi y ademas así dejábamos atrás el momento incomodo que había provocado,subimos unas escaleras y caminamos por un pasillo hasta que llegamos a la entrada de mi habitación la cual estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de una cama con sabanas blancas, un pequeño escritorio de madera, y un armario que estaba vació.

-Queríamos esperar a que llegaras- Me dijo Samanta con un tono alegre, mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro - para que pudieras decorarla a tu manera- decorarla a mi manera, eso era algo que nunca había podido hacer, en el orfanato por regla todas las habitaciones debían ser iguales, así no nos sentiríamos celosos de las cosas que tenían los demás, por lo que no sabia muy bien como se suponía que decoraría mi habitación pero tenia una idea.

-bien y que te párese chico- me dijo Steven en un tono amable y juguetón- Crees que podrás acostumbrarte- mi respuesta fue caminar hasta ellos y darles un gran abrazo.

*Dos semanas después*

Quien diría que decorar mi habitación me tomaría todo una semana, estuve todo la semana pintando, comprando muebles, comprando una que otra cosa para decorar, entre otras cosas. Después de una semana mi habitación estaba lista, gracias a samanta en gran parte, ella me ayudo a decidir, al final decidimos que seria algo simple, por ahora no tenia muy definido que quería por lo que tarde mucho en decidir que quería algo simple. mi habitación constaba de una cama para una sola persona pegada una pared, frente a ella estaba un pequeño escritorio, al lado de la cama había un sofá de color azul, encima del sofá había una cortina de color blanco, al lado del sofá había un armario, en el centro de la habitación había una pequeña alfombra verde y sobre ella una pequeña mesa de madera.

Durante las dos semanas que había vivido con Steven y su familia me había dado cuenta de lo diferente que era vivir ahí que en un orfanato, cuando vives con una familia siempre puedes sentir el cariño con el que hacen las cosas, siempre unidos siempre felices, no había sentido esa clase de cariño desde hacia muchos años, así que decidí que mi prioridad siempre seria la familia sin importar que. Debo admitir que había unas cosas a las que tardaría en acostumbrarme, como los extraños juegos de Ashley, siempre quería que bailara con ella los bailes que salían en sus programas para niños, también quería que la cargara en mis hombros por todas partes, siempre quería que jugáramos a que ella era una heroína y yo fuera una persona que necesitara ser salvada, por alguna razón Steven siempre se ofrecía para ser el villano, eso era algo irónico. siempre me sorprendía lo mucho que podían cambiar las cosas en solo unas semanas, pero todo eso termino pronto.

El día había llegado, tenia que buscar al primer guardián y la única pista que teníamos los demás portadores y yo era que debía estar en alguna parte de París. Durante las dos semanas estuve entrenando para este momento, tuve que aprender a mantener mis emociones controladas lo cual aun no lo dominaba muy bien y tuve que aprender algunas cosas de ser héroe, en cuanto a eso no aprendí mucho por que Steven me decía "aprenderás sobre la marcha" lo cual no era de mucha ayuda.

Un día antes de irme fui a visitar a Sara, ella estaba feliz de verme al parecer no tenia mucho tiempo por que tenia que ir a clases de regularización, Sara siempre fue muy optimista pero muy mala para la escuela, sus notas no eran muy buenas y siempre terminaba yendo a cursos extras , ella solo tenia unos 10 minutos antes de que el autobús llegara por ella así que me dijo:

-Entonces te vas de intercambio- me dijo en un tono algo seco pero que denotaba algo de tristeza, tuve que decirle que me iba de intercambio por que Steven me dijo que nadie a excepción de los otros portadores podía saber mi identidad- entonces ¿cuanto tiempo te iras?-

-Probablemente hasta invierno- le dije en respuesta con un tono amable, no quería verla a los ojos, yo solo miraba hacia enfrente de mio como pasaban los autos por la calle- Volveré en cuanto mejore mi Francés-

-Pero tu Francés ya es muy bueno, eres el mejor de la clase- me dijo con un tono de disgusto luego suspiro profundamente, yo voltee para mirarla ella me miro a los ojos y me dijo en un tono mas serio y algo triste-¿en serio tienes que irte?- eso por alguna razón me ponía muy frustrado no quería dejarla pero tenia que arreglar lo que me paso, aparte la mirada por un segundo suspire y le dije:

-Lo lamento- le dije en un tono amable y algo deprimido- pero tengo que hacerlo-

\- ¿por que?- me dijo rápidamente en un tono bastante triste- es por lo que paso ese día verdad, el día que Max te ataco, te hizo una herida que no se puede quitar con medicina verdad-

-¿como es que lo sabes?- le pregunte sorprendido- ¿quien te lo dijo?-

-fue la chica jirafa, ella vino a verme después de que te saco del hospital y me dijo que el akuma te hizo una herida muy mala y que no se podía curar fácilmente- ella me miro a los ojos y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos y dijo:

-todo fue mi culpa- ella comenzó a llorar y yo no sabia que hacer, nunca había tenido que consolar a alguien, y tengo que decir que la ultima persona que esperaba consolar era ella, ella siempre había sido positiva y alegre ella me parecía una chica fuerte que jamas lloraba sin importar que, pero al final ella también tenia sentimientos, no tenia ni idea que hacer pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo se movió solo e hizo lo único que se me podía ocurrir, la abrace muy fuerte y le dije:

-No es tu culpa- le dije con un tono amable y tranquilizador- lo que paso fue culpa mía-

-Peri yo...- ella solo intentaba responder pero sus lagrimas no la dejaban- Si yo no te hubiera seguido ese día tu no tendrías que irte-

-Tranquila- le dije mientras le secaba las lagrimas de la cara con mi mano y la miraba fijamente a los ojos- yo fui el que se dejo llevar por las emociones negativas y me deje controlar-

después de decir eso el autobús llego por ella, ella se despidió de mi diciendo "ten un buen viaje" y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego camino hacia el autobús, pero cuando estaba por subirse al autobús, dio media vuelta camino rápido hacia mi y me dio un beso en los labios, de nuevo me quede paralizado mientras ella se iba caminando al autobús antes de irse me grito por una ventana "mas te vale volver sano y salvo, juro que esa chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

El día de irme había llegado y Steven me llevaba al aeropuerto, el me había estado diciendo todo el camino lo que tendría que hacer al llegar a París, primero reunirme con su hermano que vivía en París al parecer ellos no habían estado juntos en unos cuantos años pero su hermano estaba encantado de recibirme en su hogar, por lo que me contaba Steven su hermano era una gran persona y ademas tenia una familia una esposa y una hija de mi edad, después de reunirme con ellos tenia que encontrar a Ladybug y Chat noir para convencerlos de que me lleven ante el primer guardián lo cual podía ser un poco difícil, como se los diría, no es como si fuera a llegar y decirles "hola soy un héroe y quiero ver a su guardián".

Llegamos a al aeropuerto y nos estacionamos cerca de la entrada, al parecer hoy era un buen día para viajar, el aeropuerto estaba prácticamente lleno, por lo que registrarme para tomar el vuelo tomo mas de lo esperado, Steven se veía algo nervioso, tengo que decir que se veía como el típico padre cuando su hijo se va lejos de casa, no era para tanto yo solo había sido su hijo por dos semanas y solo me iría por un mes o dos. Cuando por fin logramos registrarme tuvimos un pequeño problema no podía viajar solo, por ser menor de edad estaba próvido que yo viajara solo y como iba a ser un vuelo internacional era aun mas difícil.

Después de una discusión de 30 minutos con la aerolínea me dejaron viajar pero con un supervisor/acompañante. Después de eso le di mis maletas a los cargadores para que la subieran al avión, tuve que convencer a los del detector de metales que no tenia nada en mi reloj. al parecer los aeropuertos son estrictos en el aspecto de revisarte minuciosamente para asegurarse que no tengas nada peligroso, los del arco detector de metales querían que dejara mi reloj en una bandeja por un segundo en lo que pasaba por el arco, pero tenia miedo de que si me lo quitaba la energía de akuma me consumiera por lo que intente convencerlos de que no tenia nada y después de un rato de discutir me dejaron pasar, después de eso Steven se despidió de mi.

-Adiós Chico y suerte- me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, era raro pero eso se sentía bastante bien era como algo cálido, se aparto un poco de mi, me miro y me dijo- recuerda solo tienes que encontrar al primer guardián, hallar la manera de curarte y volver-

-Claro- le dije yo en un tono calmado y amable- ten por seguro que lo haré-

-bien y si tal vez...- me miro mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta- me traes un recuerdo no estaría mal-

-Lo haré- le dije mientras caminaba a las puertas para entrar al lugar donde estaba el avión- adiós- le és de eso subí al avión.

Jamas me había subido a un avión, me sorprendió bastante que se pareciera a un autobús, mi "compañero de viaje" se sentó al lado mio y comenzó a decirme que no debía estar nervioso y que el vuelo era bastante tranquilo y muchas otras cosas que no les preste atención, para mi buena suerte me senté justo a lado de la ventana y vi el avión despegar, ver como nos levanta vamos del suelo era genial, Durante el vuelo no paso interesante solo algunas turbulencias y algo de comida gratis que no era muy buena, todo era aburrido hasta que después de 8 horas sin escalas llegamos a París, cuando vi la Torre Eiffel estaba un poco emocionado.

Cuando el Avión por fin aterrizo repetí en mi mente todo lo que tendría que hacer, mientras iba a buscar mi equipaje le dije a mi acompañante que ya podía dejar de seguirme pero el me dijo "no puedo dejarte hasta que encuentres a la persona que se ara responsable de ti" lo cual me desesperaba un poco por que ese tipo era algo molesto, cuando recogí mi equipaje note que el aeropuerto se veía algo vació, cuando nos acercamos a la entrada donde se suponía que estaría el hermano de Steven nos topamos con una gran en el centro de la entrada del Aeropuerto estaba un hombre con un maletín en la mano, tenia una especie de traje de empresario pero de un tono violeta oscuro, y tenia unos lentes oscuros, Frente a el había una docena de guardias cortandole el paso, el solo les grito:

-hola soy El Viajero y mi maleta es bastante pequeña...- en ese momento el abrió su maletín y de alguna manera absorbido a todos los guardias, luego se rió y dijo- creo que ahora no pueden decirme que mi maleta es demasiado grande para el avión- Sabia que tenia que hacer algo esa persona sin duda era una victima de una akumatizacion pero no podía transformarme frente a mi compañero de viaje así que lo inicio que se me ocurrió fue decir:

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo y corría a un mostrador que estaba cerca- tengo una idea tu ve y busca ayuda y yo me escondo ahí- esperaba que ese plan lo convenciera pero me miro y me dijo:

-No te dejare solo-dijo, luego miro por encima del mostrador para ver si El Viajero seguía ahí pero parecía que se había marchado entonces el dijo- sígueme parece que se fue. corrimos hacia una entrada que estaba del otro lado del aeropuerto con la esperanza de que El Viajero no apareciera de nuevo, cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar a la salida el viajero nos encontró, nos miro y nos dijo.

-muy bien al parecer tenemos dos nuevos artículos para mi equipaje-nos miro y empezó a abrir lentamente su maletín- muy bien listos para viajar-

El Viajero estaba apunto de atraparnos cuando de la nada apareció por el techo una chica con un disfraz de mariquita y golpeo al El Viajero por la espalda mientras se balanceaba con una especie de yo-yo, la chica nos miro y nos dijo:

- _Tienen que ponerse a salvo-_ me lo dijo en francés así que tarde un poco en entenderlo pero por suerte desde pequeño había estudiado francés- Rápido salgan de aquí- después de eso ella me miro fijamente por un momento como si yo le recordara a alguien,ella se quedo mirándome hasta que un chico rubio en un traje de gato que parecía hecho de cuero negro llego y le dijo:

-todo bien My lady- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella parecían buenos amigos, el decia las cosas en un tono juguetón- ya llego Chat Noir así que todo estará perrrrfecto-

-No ahí tiempo para bromas Chat Noir-le dijo la chica con disfraz de mariquita, en ese momento lo recordé por todo lo que estaba pasando ya había olvidado que ellos eran a los que tenia que encontrar- Tenemos que detener a El Viajero, ustedes dos mas vale que se pongan a salvo vayan a la salida mas cercana-

Tenia que hablar con ellos pero ese no era el mejor momento y ademas no estaba transformado, hicimos lo que Ladybug nos dijo y salimos del Aeropuerto, una vez afuera la policía nos saco del área, tenían rodeado todo el estacionamiento del Aeropuerto por lo que nadie podía pasar sin atravesar por la policía, un policía nos vio y corrió a ayudarnos y nos puso en un lugar seguro, terminamos en una especie de zona segura rodeada por patrullas y policías, con mucho esfuerzo pude librarme de mi compañero de viaje y fui a un lugar donde nadie e viera. Logre ocultarme detrás de un muro,abrí el cierre de mi sudadera donde Oxeen estaba escondido, el salio y me dijo:

-Muy bien- me dijo en un tono serio- encontrar a Ladybug y Chat Noir fue mas fácil de lo que imaginamos-

-Cierto- le conteste rápido en un tono serio- pero no es momento para hablar de eso, Oxeen Transformar- en ese momento Oxeen fue absorbido por mi reloj y me Transforme en White Dragon

Aun que era White Dragon tenia un gran problema, debido a que Oxeen gastaba mucha energía en evitar que me volviera un akuma, el no podía transformarme por completo, cuando me transformaba mi cabello se volvía de color blanco, se me creaba una especie de antifaz que me daba una vista diferente, según lo que investigue esa era la vista de un Dragón, también me daba unos guantes blancos y una espada, pero era todo lo que me daba a parte de mas agilidad, fuerza, velocidad y sabia que tal vez en algún momento debía transformarme en White Dragon vestía una sudadera de color blanco y unos vaqueros del mismo color.

Después te transformarme salte por encima de la policía la cual me gritaba que me alejara, Entre en el Aeropuerto y busque sigilosamente a El Viajero, no tuve que buscarlo mucho por que estaba peleando con Ladybug y Chat Noir, me acerque sin hacer mucho ruido y observe la pelea esperando un momento idóneo para atacar, como Oxeen no me transformaba al 100% cuando usaba el debugger blow solo tenia un minuto antes de destransformarme, por lo que si quería ayudar en esa situación tenia que dar solo el golpe final, espere a que ellos lo distrajeran y me dieran paso libre pero hubo un problema, Ladybug fue absorbida por El Viajero,ella estaba usando algo llamado lucky charm pero El Viajero no la dejo terminarlo y la absorbió, Chat se enojo y comenzó a atacar sin pensar por lo que no tardo mucho en ser absorbido también, en ese momento lo único que se interponía entre El Viajero y París era yo, por lo que tuve que salir a pelear, salí de donde estaba escondido el me miro y me dijo:

-Tu quien eres- me dijo confundido- creí que los únicos héroes de París eran esos dos-

-Mi Nombre es White Dragon- le dije en un tono serio pero también alto, dando a entender que no le tenia miedo- Soy un nuevo héroe y tus crímenes acaban aquí-

El solo me miro con desprecio y abrió su maletín, pude esquivar ese ataque por los pelos, pero pronto el continuo con un segundo ataque, lo esquivaba a como podía pero su absorción era muy fuerte, el me tenia acorralado, no podía acercarme a el lo suficiente como para golpearlo, cada vez que me acercaba el comenzaba a absorber cosas, no tenia muchas opciones y te repente tuve una idea, me pare detrás de una columna que conectaba con un puente que estaba en la segunda planta que para mi buena suerte estaba justo en cima de El Viajero, me coloque al lado de la columna y le grite:

-Oye de tu- le grite en un tono burlon- de seguro esta columna es demasiado grande para tu maleta- El se enfado y grito "nada es demasiado grande para mi" comenzó a absorber la columna y esta comenzó a agrietarse, yo me sostuve fuerte de ella para no ser absorbido y cuando la columna por fin cedió esta salio disparada hacia El Viajero, el estaba a punto de absorberla cuando se dio cuenta que el puente encima de el estaba cayendo, el dirigió su maletín hacia arriba y comenzó a absorber el puente, la columna se detuvo en cuanto El Viajero dejo de absorberla por que era muy pesada yo en cambio seguía en el aire en dirección a El Viajero cuando el ser percato de esto ya era demasiado tarde, Grite "debugger blow " y mi espada comenzó a brillar, le di un tajo justo por la cintura a El Viajero y este volvió a la normalidad y de el salio una mariposa blanca, levante mi espada y grite lo que Steven me dijo que dijera al terminar, Grite "Miraculous White Dragon" en ese momento ráfagas de viento comenzaron a salir disparadas hacia todas direcciones arreglando lo que hizo El Viajero, todas las personas que habían sido absorbidas volvieron a donde estaban incluyendo a Ladybug y Chat Noir que se veían bastante asombrados y confundidos por lo que estaba pasando, ellos parecían no entender como el Akumatizado había vuelto a la normalidad, después me miro y me dijo:

-¿Quien eres tu?- me dijo confusa y asombrada- ¿como lo venciste?-

estaba a punto de responderla cuando mi reloj empezó a sonar avisando que quedaban treinta segundos, tuve que escapar rápido de ahí mientras Ladybug me gritaba muchas preguntas, ellos no me siguieron por que muchos reporteros los detuvieron. Cuando salí del Aeropuerto y me destransforme Oxeen se quedo sin energía por lo que le di algo de carne ceca al parecer era lo único que le gustaba comer,el se escondió de nuevo en mi sudadera la cual me cambie al igual que mis pantalones para no levantar sospechas, cuando volví con mi compañero de viaje el me pregunto que si donde había estado a lo que le respondí que había ido al baño y me había cambiado de ropa,con todo resuelto no paso mucho antes de que volviéramos a entrar en el Aeropuerto, esta vez mas calmados buscamos al hermano de Steven, Según recuerdo su nombre era Tom Dupain, después de una rato de esperar el llego, era un hombre alto y se veía algo corpulento, tenia el pelo castaño corto con bigote y patillas, tenia los ojos azules, vestía una camiseta azul y unos pantalones color marrón, Estaba acompañado por una chica, ella era mas baja y tenia los ojos azules, así como el pelo negro recogido con dos coletas, tenia que decir que esa chica se parecía a Ladybug, Usaba una sobrecamisa gris oscuro con cuello y mangas que eran cortas pero no muy cortas con un estampado de lunares rosas sobre blanco y un bies negro. Debajo, usaba una camiseta blanca con cuello negro y un dibujo estampado de flores rosas y hojas negras. También usaba unos jeans rosados y unas ballerinas rosas con detalles en rojo oscuro y unos aretes negros. ellos me miraron y me dijeron:

-Bienvenido a París- lo cual me causo un gran déjà vu.


	4. Capitulo 4- La bienvenida

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bda8b6822bcf93b881e66fd5ac95cbd"Tengo que decir que Tom si se parecía a su hermano, y no hablo tanto de su físico, por que en ese aspecto eran muy diferentes, para empezar Steven era mucho mas pequeño que el, pero dejando eso de lado ambos tenían una personalidad muy amable. Después de que Tom y su hija me dieran la bienvenida ambos se presentaron:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429060ea19c283384e227c94cb0f4e36"-hola, mi nombre es Tom- Me dijo Tom con un tono alegre y energético, mientras me estrechaba la mano a manera de saludo- Un placer conocerte-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bd59d68c85cafa4567e180624637d1c"-hola, Mi nombre es Lars- le dije en respuesta en un tono serio pero amable- e Igualmente es un placer-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a00bdd38118f3b0e608f20c4d3ae55ea"-Hola, mi nombre es Marinette- me dijo Marinette con un tono nervioso como si yo le asustara o tal vez estaba muy emocionada de conocerme, cuando quiso estrechar mi mano agacho su cabeza y termino moviendo su mano tan rápido que me golpeo fuerte en el estómago por accidente, ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, pero cuando levanto su cabeza termino golpeando mi barbilla, ella solo retrocedió torpemente y dijo - Lo lamento tanto, no te lastime-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8e8bd9b8a1a5097ab8d1ee758ae49fb"-no, estoy bien- le dije con la voz algo débil porque su golpe me saco el aire, además esa chica tenía la nuca bastante dura- no te preocupes-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c1a9764c4da3bf467010b977dc5004e"-Tienes que disculparla- me dijo Tom mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Marinette y se rascaba la nuca con la otra- mi hija puede ser muy distraída en algunas ocasiones-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef77a7347e3a2e9c4bf41ec2916bab0a"-Tranquila- le dije a Marinette en un tono amable- no pasa nada-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23bce6d8deb7df36665908ede491f1fb"Después de ese incidente salimos del Aeropuerto y nos dirigimos al auto de Tom, mientras miraba al rededor por el estacionamiento notaba como algunas patrullas seguían desalojando el área tenía que decir que eran bastante rápidos para eso, solo habían pasado máximo 15 minutos desde que Ladybug y ChatNoir se fueron pero ya casi no había rastros de la policía en el lugar, cuando llegamos al auto Marinette se ofreció a ayudarme con mi equipaje, pero yo solo le dije que estaba bien si lo subía yo solo, con lo distraída que era esa chica era capaz de abrir mi maleta donde estaba la ropa que había usado momentos atrás como White Dragon y eso iba a ser difícil de explicar. Cuando estábamos de camino a casa de Tom, el decidió hacerme unas preguntas, creo que intentaba ser amable o algo así:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c9c18a2aadb44c831dbcb46c761e2ba"-Entonces Lars- me pregunto amablemente- ¿Que te trae a París?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="038691f62324a57b617d09f353b0a637"-Vine a mejorar mi francés- Respondí calmada y seriamente- Quise aprovechar este verano para mejorarlo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca8dc577bf1cf97313e44df7d52f97a"-Para mí tienes un buen francés- Dijo Marinette- Creo que sería difícil mejorarlo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feedb7019282ffe126c4e85d80198b55"-Es cierto- Dijo Tom mientras asentía con la cabeza- Tu francés me suena prefecto-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d3fd0c06bba084527ca5b898360be2e"-No soy tan bueno- les dije tenía que buscar otra razón o tal vez sospecharían-Además yo siempre quise conocer París-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae48688565c359e7b34f6a19f5e83f07"-Es una ciudad bastante hermosa- Me dijo Tom con un tono energético y amable- Vale la pena conocerla-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5669681697c9bb0cbf031359ed565014"-Si quieres tal vez podría darte un tour- Me dijo Marinette amablemente- Mañana podría llevarte a conocer París-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8e69a74329a9e995055534b805fe433"-Claro me encantaría- le dije a Marinette con un tono amable, con eso me salve de que sospecharan mis intenciones de estar ahí y además podría conocer mejor el terreno donde tendría que encontrar a el primer guardián./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a1a341cdf5228ed40801c308d46094c"Después de un rato de conducir y, de que Marinette y su padre me contaran lo hermosa que era la ciudad, llegamos a la casa de Tom. Parece que vivían en un complejo de departamentos, en la primera planta estaba una panadería, que resulto ser la panadería de Tom, Por lo que me contó Steven a Tom siempre le había gustado la repostería, tenía sentido que fuera un panadero, cuando entramos en el local este tenía un aroma dulce, tenía que admitir que olía delicioso, detrás del mostrador estaba una mujer de origen asiático, Ella vestía una especie de blusa asiática blanca con un diseño rojo, negro, y con plantas doradas. Ella también usaba pantalones azules y zapatos formales negros con blanco. se parecía a Marinette así que asumí que era su madre, ella me saludo y me dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="199e12cac5ce51ac9659eb468617997d"-Hola tú debes ser Lars- Me dijo en un tono amable, se acercó a mí y me extendió su mano- Mi nombre Sabine, un gusto-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2473bbafd49b027f2ec561df6cf10ae9"-El gusto es mío- le dije mientras le estrechaba la mano- Usted debe ser la madre de Marinette-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72acff31dd269f188005cf11f1fc37dd"-sí, yo soy la esposa de Tom- me dijo ella amablemente, mientras se acercaba a su esposo- bienvenido a París-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6a84b90e9c8272bf3423801de8bc27f"-Gracias señora- le dije, mientras pensaba en lo delicioso que olía aquel lugar- me alegra poder haber venido-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54c96079919c84504b1e42775998526a"-Y, ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedaras? - Pregunto Tom- porque Paris es una ciudad que debes conocer con calma-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dfe25ff606fb28ebbef57bb2332a30e"-Tenía planeado quedarme durante todo el verano- les dije mientras pensaba que si no podía curarme a tiempo era muy posible que me quedara por mucho más que solo el verano- claro si no les importa-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ea9c8c4bd7a9ee9273e4d28bbb5ccc8"-Tranquilo- me dijo Sabine en un tono amable- puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9053b23208578c74d2cd334b7193c10f"-Incluso podrías quedarte a estudiar un año aquí- dijo Tom con un tono emocionado- eso te ayudaría en tu francés y te serviría de experiencia-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13cedfd50be8c3a505eff1243a675d2a"-Claro, y ahora que hablamos de escuela- dijo Sabine, ella me miro atentamente como si yo le recordara a alguien, era exactamente la misma mirada que me había dado Ladybug en el Aeropuerto- Te pareces a alguien que conozco-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e7c63086ddecaeacb887198f6c50449"-Así- le dije en un tono algo nervioso, por un segundo temí que ella hubiera visto algo del Aeropuerto en las noticias y que me hubiera reconocido, entonces le pregunte- ¿a quién?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="076d23193644eb73337de7a4ea8c9664"-ah un chico de la clase de Marinette-me dijo, yo me tranquilicé, por un instante creí que mi identidad estaba en peligro-Tal vez lo conozcas porque es un modelo famoso-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2793bba83426a975f6334abf6ebe75af"-Creo que ya se de quien habla- le dije. Y vaya que lo sabía desde que un chico modelo francés se había hecho bastante famoso todos me confundían con él, al parecer él y yo somos absurdamente parecidos, tanto así que algunas chicas me han pedido que me saque fotos con ellas porque creen que soy el, algunas compañías han querido contratarme para ser modelo también y muchas otras cosas que nunca me habían pasado hasta que el apareció, el solo me había causado problemas, después de un rato de pensar, volví a la realidad y termine lo que estaba diciendo- de ese tal Adán Arguest-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6beec1f544d6e82f32a57072489b4137"-Adrien Agreste-contesto Marinette algo molesta por mi respuesta, tal vez ella era fan de aquel modelo, y hablando de ella, yo ya había olvidado completamente que ella estaba ahí, como no había hablado en todo ese tiempo no recordaba que ella seguía ahí- ese es su nombre-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d9e99ea22a20881398b85ba877e26fc"- si claro, Adrian Agreste-respondí sin mucho interés- muchas personas tienden a confundirme con el-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42039cc12fd2b31aeaeed56d1eefaf9d"-Son bastante parecidos- Dijo Tom, luego me observo por un momento- inclusive se podría hasta creer que son parientes-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f90a9e49be358255d3b317bc872fc57"-Si...- en ese momento di un gran bostezo, el cambio de horario y la pelea contra el viajero estaban haciéndome sentir bastante cansado- Claro-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48625adeb714f75f6bd3378a4bcb76c3"-Tal vez deberías descansar- dijo Sabine, mientras me miraba- ya preparamos una habitación para ti-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8847455f6617bb7d1cbc59101504d92f"-Muchas gracias- les dije a ambos en un tono amable- se los agradezco mucho-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b5e29c7546a64a0007c887579570a1"-Marinette- dijo Sabine en un tono suave- Porque no llevas a Lars a la habitación para huéspedes-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d0f0b0a2ef4b807814a498dff045bc"Después de eso tome mi maleta y seguí a Marinette hacia su casa, subimos por unas escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta, cuando entramos vi una pequeña sala y al lado un comedor, frente del comedor había una pequeña cocina, subimos por unas escaleras que estaban justo delante de la entrada, subimos un poco y llegamos a un piso con dos habitaciones, una de ellas era la habitación de los Padres de Marinette y otra era el cuarto de huéspedes, las escaleras seguían a lo que yo pensé que era un ático pero luego descubrí que era la habitación de Marinette, cuando entre al cuarto de huéspedes no te que era una habitación sencilla, tenía una pequeña cama, al lado un escritorio, un closet y un espejo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2b37bc2611b79380196f66d11e04016"-Este es el cuarto de huéspedes- me dijo Marinette en tono amable- si necesitas algo, estoy arriba-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d05e57b80da1902897aa13848457a1a9"-Muy bien, gracias- le respondí, tenía que decir que esa habitación no era muy diferente a la mía- y perdón si te moleste con mi comentario de Adrien-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee67a653edfed0549ebe63f151f77d53"-Tranquilo- me dijo en un tono avergonzado mientras agitaba sus manos- no importa, adiós-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="199d7e2bc1d2d80dfcaa3d5105c47697"Después de eso ella se fue a su habitación y yo me recosté en la cama para descansar, mientras miraba el techo somnoliento pensaba, que estaría haciendo Sara, Steven, Samanta y todos los demás ahora, con eso en mente me quede profundamente dormido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b4c04f104413a67649396bc8e0eefed"Cuando desperté ya era medio día, llegué a Paris en la mañana, por lo que debí haber dormido por unas 4 horas, cuando me senté en la cama y abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Oxeen mirándome, estába flotando justo delante mío con una mirada de desaprobación en su pequeño rostro, mi mero severamente y me dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5b63b6d9efbf341a0cd179398290c25"-Que haces holgazaneando ahí-me regaño Oxeen mientras me apuntaba con su pequeña mano- se supone que deberías estar buscando al primer Guardian para volver lo antes posible a casa-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8899cd5480cf8109bf2c0844280aa9c"-Sí, lose- le conteste algo somnoliento- ya estoy en eso, pero tenía que descansar un poco de todas formas-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d9fc28640d3633c5017cadd97f43fee"-Esa es otra cosa- me dijo molesto mientras me miraba con una expresión algo irritada, como si yo hubiera he hecho algo muy malo- cuando te vayas a dormir, que no se te vuelva a ocurrir dejarme en tu bolsillo y dormirte en cima mío, sabes lo difícil que fue salir de ahí cuando te dormiste tuve que...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf2c2edaf39c4dc466b1fd95462c3b65"Después de eso Oxeen estuvo un buen rato quejándose de haber sido aplastado por mi durante una hora, comenzó a dar una muy larga explicación de cómo se había arrastrado por mi bolsillo para salir, yo no le preste mucha atención, mientras él hablaba, yo me alistaba para salir, sabía que tenía que salir solo por que debía buscar a Ladybug y ChatNoir, por lo que empece a idear escusas para convencer a Tom y su familia de salir solo, después de un rato se me ocurrió una idea. Ya tenía cubierto lo de salir solo pero aun así aun me faltaba algo, tenía que usar la misma ropa que use en el Aeropuerto cuando me transforme en White Dragon, pero no podía ser visto con esa ropa en mi estado civil porque sería muy obvio que yo era White Dragon, por lo menos el reloj que tenía para invocar a Oxeen cambiada de color cuando no estaba activado, este se volvía negro con unas manecillas rojas cuando estaba desactivado, pero aun con esas el tema de la ropa suponía un gran problema, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue llevar esa ropa en mi mochila e inventar alguna excusa sobre porque llevaba la mochila ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e67dac088fc4af50e1cceb8b1839674"Cuando termine de sacar todo de mi mochila que no era mucho la verdad, coloque mi ropa de White Dragon dentro, estaba un poco sucia pero no había tenido tiempo de lavarla así que tenía que conformarme con eso, le dije a Oxeen que se metiera en mi bolsillo, él se seguía quejando de ser aplastado así que lo metí a la fuerza, él siempre era bastante molesto, Salí del cuarto de huéspedes y luego de la casa, no vi a Marinette en el proceso por lo que asumí que estaría en la panadería, baje a la panadería donde se encontraban Tom y Sabine atendiendo clientes, Tom hacia el pan y Sabine lo entregaba, tenía que decir que eran un buen equipo, fui con Tom y le dije:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a4738e3e341c1526309952db18b5d1"-Hola Tom - Le dije a Tom- Necesita ayuda-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e4ff261a0428c52d38e2ef10e1b8fe0"-Tranquilo chico, Estoy bien- Me dijo Tom sin despegar la mirada de la masa que estaba moldeando- no es muy difícil-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18f4b30aa2fbc268645255fe7165d8f6"-Está bien- Le dije, debo admitir que se veía muy centrado en su trabajo, por algo la panadería estaba tan concurrida, después de ver a Tom por un momento fui con Sabine y le dije- Hola, necesita ayuda- sabía que tenía que buscar al primer Guardian lo antes posible pero qué clase de invitado seria si no ayudo a mis anfitriones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5e883c892fe7d72dc44e8dc394da4e8"-No gracias, estoy bien-después de decir eso Sabine reparo en mi mochila y dijo- ¿vas a algún lugar? -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e5197038b61c20b107c8b7fe3d6d2d4"-Sí, - le dije en un tono amable mientras recordaba la excusa que tenía- estaba esperando poder salir a mirar la ciudad un poco-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b52ebbaff31889629887bf97a3870c9"-Bueno Marinette no está- dijo Sabine en un tono pensativo- Y Tom y yo estamos algo ocupados-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7a5d7694768c069695781992757daa1"-Claro-le dije, algo me decía que no iba a hacer falta la excusa que había planeado- puedo salir solo no hay ningún problema-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c18faa300dec97e5767e49336e72977b"-Estas Seguro- Me dijo Sabine algo preocupada- no quiero que vayas a perderte-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05a9a003270bb6ddddbc419c9b695957"-Usted este tranquila- le dije a Sabine intentando convencerla- no iré muy lejos y volveré temprano-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22e832307c4e21213a168dc41e546075"-Está bien- Me dijo Sabine, bueno convencerla fue más fácil de lo que pensé- si vez a Marinette por ahí vuelvan juntos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="398f939f28a4dd34fb324404ed38df67"-Claro- le dije, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero si prometiéndolo, me iba por mi bien- ¿dónde está ella?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ebf78879e3925d761cf065ffa47326"-Salió con su amiga Alya- me contesto Sabine- deben estar en la torre Eiffel-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2591082f11686593535355ee170928d"-Bien si la vio volveré con ella- después de decir esto me dirigí a la salida y cuando estaba en la puerta les dije- Adiós-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dd9987ffcec0613ab7b65aef22b9025"Salí de la panadería y la calle, llegué a un parque que tenía una estatua de ladybug y ChatNoir, no me imaginaba que ellos fueran tan reconocidos aquí, siendo que de dónde vengo los portadores apenas y son reconocidos, en la placa a pie de la estatua se leía "En honor a nuestros protectores Ladybug y ChatNoir". Después de pasar por el parque y por otras calles más paso lo que temía que pasara, una docena de chicas me miraron y gritaron "miren es Adrien Agreste" y como siempre era tiempo de correr por mi vida, corrí unas 10 calles antes de poder perder a esas chicas en un callejón, tengo que admitir que eran muy persistentes, después de eso Oxeen salió de mi bolsillo y me dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f15da254cff65f0a254bd0111e8b74e7"-No llevo ni un mes contigo y esto ya nos ha pasado unas 8 veces- me dijo Oxeen molesto- No sé por qué los confunden tanto. si, son muy parecidos, pero tú tienes el cabello castaño y los ojos grises, además de ser más alto-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a74dd63ae72bbc3397752ef8539c42e9"-Si losé- le dije a Oxeen, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento por correr tanto- pero que se le va a hacer-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29da41d65b33114fa60b7968f05408c7"-Has pensado no se en...-Oxeen se quedó pensando por un segundo luego aplaudió en señal que se le había ocurrido algo y me dijo- Pintarte el cabello, Tal vez un rosado te quedaría bien-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65902bdd1454be57868fcf224247e960"-No pienso pintarme el cabello- le dije mientras pensaba en lo ridícula que era su idea- quien se pintaría el cabello solo por...- en ese momento Ladybug salto justo por encima del callejón en el que me escondía, sin pensarlo dos veces le dije a Oxeen que me transformara, después de que me transformo me quite los pantalones que me había puesto sobre mis pantalones blancos, y de mi mochila saque mi sudadera blanca, decidí esconder la mochila en aquel callejón . Debido a la fuerza extra que obtenía cuando me transformaba logre subir un edificio en un par de segundos, ya en los tejados comencé a buscar a ladybug, gracias a mis sentidos de Dragon podía oler el rastro magico que había dejado Ladybug, hasta donde sé si conseguía los poderes completos de White Dragon podría seguir cualquier tipo de rastro mágico o no, cuando me estaba acercando la vi sobre un tejado, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella apareció ChatNoir, decidí esperar un poco haber que hablaban, por lo que me oculte detrás de una chimenea, escuche que Ladybug le dijo a Chat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0fe260fa966d9ec4567a431d6fcf8cf"-Hola chat- le dijo Ladybug amablemente- Listo para patrullar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6601ad7f4a3ec34dfb8d320094db3dc9"-tu sabes que siempre estoy listo- le dijo Chat en un tono egocéntrico- My lady-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd40b27b31840203d89f9ec964f4c7e3"-De hecho, Chat- Dijo Ladybug algo deprimida- Quería hablar de lo que paso esta mañana en el Aeropuerto, Ese akuma nos venció-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45a9b728a7fbb0294e98fbe31efe440c"-Lo sé, pero todo fue mi culpa- dijo chat tratando de consolar a Ladybug- debí cubrirte mientras usabas tu LuckyCharm, pero me distraje y te absorbieron, después a mi-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9480ef3cbe08d412332f47498cc9c57"- eso no puede volver a pasar Chat- Dijo ladybug, algo enojada- si nos vencen HawkMoth ganará y nadie estará para defender Paris-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="334deddb530757b7e6871c32f515bfff"-Qué hay del chico de esta mañana-pregunto Chat- él pudo vencer al akuma-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="795b4bda171dc36e10eb28c60ec28d9f"-Si- dijo Ladybug desconcertada- pero tal vez sea una trampa como la de Volphina-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4833a774820f2eff8c4a02dcc8b6805d"-Si puede que esa pelea- Chat pensó un segundo- fuera hecha para que perdiéramos y luego salvarnos para ganar nuestra confianza-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45e7e8df647a8f14094f551bc6a58fc1"-Puede ser- dijo ladybug- pero por que se iría sin decir nada después de aparecer y salvarnos, no debería por lo menos darnos su nombre-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd7353d4d1022f16256ccf79b8ee9885"-Puede que sea parte de su plan- dijo Chat dudando- puede que quiera parecer bueno y luego unirse a nosotros-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3d236a1d3d3e96b6e8b9e5a762d04be"Puede ser o...- Ladybug pensó un segundo lo que estaba por decir- Chat crees que haya más portadores aparte de nosotros-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8089e714e1449a20606e23992261017"-Según lo que he investigado- dijo Chat pensativo- es muy posible-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd7109909df48765ac3d177a78f3e08d"por lo que podía entender de aquella conversación era que Ladybug no sabía de la existencia de los demás portadores, lo que me pareció bastante extraño, pero era muy posible que ellos nuca hubieran escuchado hablar de los demás portadores, ya que los otros portadores eran mucho menos conocidos que ellos dos, cuando yo investigue sobre ellos, era muy difícil encontrar información, aparte de la de Ladybug y ChatNoir, y que también pensaban que podía ser una especie de espía o algo así, lo que de seguro dificultaría que me llevaran con el primer guardián después de un rato de que ambos pensaran en silencio Ladybug dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb49a52bf943a19c709bac74be19147"-Tal vez deberíamos buscarlo-dijo Ladybug, mientras le daba vueltas a su yoyo- y pedirle una explicación-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4511454ab528a8e4765b7571ce167cf1"-Eso no será necesario- dije en un tono serio, mientras salía de mi escondite y me acercaba a ellos- yo ya estoy aquí-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc1679626bd04589002487b2bf022a8c"- ¿Quién eres tú?- me dijo ladybug mientras se ponía en guardia y ChatNoir hacia lo mismo- y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a4d13ae61d8af964e7f664060a42dfb"-Mi nombre es White Dragon- les dije en un tono serio pero suave- y no soy su enemigo-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c519c7e896703a0fe3222fd94a032558"-Ya hemos escuchado eso antes- Dijo ChatNoir mientras me apuntaba con un bastón plateado- y no me gusto el resultado-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="612ba9fd74c39999ce2021554253af39"-No pienso hacerles daño-les dije tratando de tranquilizarlos- solo quiero hablar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="555c026568b3e099597ff6e707425c23"-si eso es cierto- me dijo Ladybug, mientras me miraba atentamente- suelta tu arma-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10b978931448239885378a7f3872f29c"-Bien- les dije mientras dejaba mi espada en el suelo- Ya está-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49d4e1c4faef6bd4b5e8cca65576fd15"-Muy bien- dijo Ladybug mientras tomaba mi espada con su yoyo, - confiare en ti-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84e7b5656bf9e94fd9fb317b3d029f1f"-Estas segura Ladybug- dijo Chat- podría ser una trampa-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7450db1385f10b950c103b915cd88148"-Está bien Chat, lo estoy vigilando- Ladybug me miro atentamente de nuevo- bien y dinos que es lo que quieres White Dragon-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6552cfa7fd310db5f3eaf73878313b2e"-Bueno- pensé un segundo lo que iba a decir- es una larga historia-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bf14d49be668f2788e653aee6eda208"Después de un rato terminé de contarles mi historia, omití algunas cosas como de donde venia exactamente y las identidades de todos lo que conocía, pero aun así Ladybug pareció creer mi historia, ChatNoir parecía más desconfiado de mí, sin embargo no parecía tener intenciones de discutir conmigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8d43596b66a34bd1663b8b193d0ab1c"-Entonces hay más portadores ahí afuera- dijo Ladybug mientras miraba París, tal vez pensando si habría otros portadores enfrente de ella, - y tú eres una víctima de akumatizacion-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b52b579b658477d3c84f9b6e7b5e0764"-En efecto- le dije en un tono serio- si no fuera por el Miraculous que me dieron en este momento sería un akuma o estaría muerto-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab159c0e02ef834e93ed3ef2f18bbf48"-A que te refieres...- dijo Chat un poco nervioso- con muerto-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b6d82fea13672331d6e4c8afbf7f2e0"-Mi predecesor me dijo que los akumas que no pueden ser curados- pensé un segundo lo que iba a decir no quería asustar a esos chicos, pero no había otra opción- tendrían que ser eliminados, de ese modo no dañarían a nadie jamás-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb8290379ee0ab799a0bd805a3655e99"-Eso es inaudito- dijo Ladybug molesta- un héroe nunca debe matar a nadie-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f27c39cd8ec1b52709e23cd7bf061efb"-Tal vez- le dije en tono serio- Pero antes que héroes somos guardianes y si no tenemos otra opción tenemos que pensar en el bienestar de los demás antes de el de una sola persona- ladybug y ChatNoir parecían recios ante mi comentario, pero si estaban dispuestos a ser portadores tenían que aceptar esa clase de responsabilidades, eso fue lo que me dijo Steven antes de irme, a el tampoco le gustaba mucho eso, pero esa era su responsabilidad y ahora era la mía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82380a36fee9290e85b500ed62932bc0"-Bien entonces- dijo ChatNoir tratando de romper el hielo- eres nuevo en la ciudad he-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59edfdd8c465a09b400097588de5269a"-si- le respondí seria mente tratando de que me dejara de hablar, ChatNoir era de esos tipos que le tratan de caer bien a todos y que son bastante egocéntrico, además de creerse muy graciosos, justo el tipo de personas que no soportaba- Es mi primera vez en parís-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a5b7a14983eeb4f0acbb64c5811a5f"-bieeeennn- dijo el mientras se acercaba al filo del edificio- ¿quieres patrullar con nosotros? –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9aa6f404ef6ee2b1926958baec7cb0a"-Claro- le dije mientras daba un gran suspiro, al parecer ladybug tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza- me encantaría-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deb2fa19646bed8f8fc4862d42907e99"- entonces vamos- dijo ladybug en tono energético con una sonrisa en la cara, me sorprendión la rapidez con la que supero todo- si eres un portador podrás seguirnos el paso-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d70f6c5927e206809fe9957589af255"-Respeto a eso mi arma no sirve como transporte- les dije, ambos me miraron algo desconcertados- solo sirve para combate-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f76e353854dea8178ffdfce4b233109"- y ¿Cómo es que viajas de un lugar a otro? - me pregunto Chat- no me digas que solo corres de un lado a otro-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db80dd4e9c63fc7eaf409f782eb71741"-Por ahora si- le dije a Chat en un tono serio- pero si logro conseguir todos mis poderes, el traje me permitirá volar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09d41d87d0d9b345076520d7cf7a924"-Entonces vuelas- dijo Ladybug algo escéptica- y que más se supone que haces-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="569a01219e6322e310b4c1e41c08a342"-Purificar akumas y todo lo demás- le dije, en un tono serio- además de tener muy buenos sentidos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d69d7454de86cf38d4a34123aa4fc5d"-Yo también los tengo- dijo Chat en un tono egocéntrico- si los necesitan yo soy su gato indicado-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04f3c40bc8c5c28d3066772f52e3d9e9"Después de ese mal chiste Ladybug y yo solo nos quedamos callados, después de discutir como patrullar con ellos decidimos que eso lo dejaríamos para otro día, estuvimos un rato hablando sobre los logros de Ladybug y ChatNoir y me di cuenta de ciertas situaciones que tenían que mejorar, también me dijeron que últimamente estaban apareciendo akumas mucho más poderosos y que cada vez era más difícil vencerlos, yo me limite a decirles que de seguro era por la ruptura inminente de las brechas del mundo akuma que me había explicado el anciano antes de irme, el me explico que todo la energía negativa que causamos se va a un lugar que sigue siendo desconocido para nosotros pero sabemos que está muy ligado con nuestro mundo, cada cierto tiempo las brechas comienzan a debilitarse y es el trabajo que los héroes arreglarlas, también me dijo que la energía que estas brechas emitían podían ser absorbidas por un portador que otorga poderes, o ser absorbidas por un objeto directamente y quien entre en contacto con el ser convertido en un akuma, eso era a lo que llamábamos objetos malditos, y muy en raras ocasiones esa energía era absorbida directamente por personas como lo fue en mi caso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0e42df196b5867a304fe6ff7ad98887"Después de discutirlo bien, ambos héroes eligieron corroborar mi historia con el primer Guardian, ya que aún no tenían total confianza en mí, pero no podía culparlos por eso, después de eso me di cuenta que era hora de irme por que comenzaba a hacerse tarde, parecía que nuestra charla había durado más de lo esperado, cuando estaba por irme recordé que tenía que buscar a Marinette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3088fa15b1adc62b9a21132bdc70104a"-Antes de irme- les dije con un tono algo frustrado por tener que buscar a esa chica- me podrían indicar donde queda la torre Eiffel-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="204615859666ff37c1f9c86a70dd8fd9"-Por haya- dijo Chat mientras señalaba con su mano la dirección- así que quieres hacer un poco de turismo heee-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="259ff7bdbd70137a4f9a953de92f8fab"-No, es que tengo que buscar a una chica-les dije, decidí no darles el nombre de Marinette por precaución- se supone que la vería ahí-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="899442a9efe10db082a0fb090e706d56"-Eso me recuerda...- dijo Ladybug sin terminar- Adiós tengo que irme-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64e35d56edd94d6482ae4586d0341240"-Pero Ladybug- dijo Chat Decepcionado, me fui mientras él decía esto- no patrullamos hoy-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f16c02e4edca1e92365606eaaf0d215"-Tranquilo Chat lo haremos después- dijo Ladybug mientras giraba su yoyo, yo ya estaba bajando las escaleras de emergencia mientras escuchaba lo que decían- Además tengo algo que hacer ahora-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d9dd4b070ddd3bab937741819612e09"Después de eso, yo baje las escaleras hasta el callejón donde estaba mi mochila, me quite la sudadera y me puse los pantalones sobre los otros pantalones, después de cambiarme Oxeen salió de mi bolsillo, se empezó a quejar de por qué no los convencí que me llevaran en ese momento con el guardián, pero yo me limite a explicarle que eso sería muy apresurado y requeriría tiempo. Después de salir del callejón me asegure que no hubiera fans locas por ahí, algunas veces eran muy persistentes, después de asegurarme que no hubiera moros en la costa me dirigí a la torre Eiffel, cuando por fin llegue note lo grande que era esa construcción y lo bien que se veían los jardines alrededor, después de apreciar un momento el paisaje recordé que no estaba de turista y que tenía que encontrar a Marinette, después de buscar un rato la encontré con otra chica que tenía la piel un poco más oscura que Marinette y ojos cafés dorados. Tenía cabello ondulado café con puntas anaranjadas que le llegaba a los hombros. Arriba de su ojo derecho tenía un lunar. Usaba lentes negros con un punto plateado en cada lado, una camiseta blanca bajo una camisa manga corta a cuadros de color blanco, naranja y morado, jeans azules y tenis blancos con detalles en café oscuro. Si no mal recuerdo ella debía ser la amiga que menciono la madre de Marinette, Alya, me acerque a ellas y note que esa chica estaba muy emocionada contándole a Marinette algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01faa1ef855abdc3b5ea85947814c680"-Ya te lo digo Marinette-le decía la chica emocionada- Ladybug y ChatNoir estuvieron 30 minutos hablando con un chico vestido de blanco en un tejado cerca de aquí, perdón por no esperarte cuando fuiste al baño, pero es que la vi y no pude evitar seguirla-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb70316bf7115c470a4877a9a51ec41"-Tranquila Alya- Le dijo Marinette- Esta bien solo avísame la próxima vez creí que te habías ido-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc4febaa509cb5e56d3de63da9aea4e3"-Si contestaras tu teléfono- le dijo Alya en un tono juguetón- También ayudaría-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c789923bd21727eaa9bf859773704a4a"-Es que lo tenía en silencio- comenzó a decir Marinette nerviosa- y no lo escuchaba- Marinette comenzó a balbucear hasta que su amiga le dijo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6659f84b9445b3f42fd901598b9fd484"-Tranquila amiga ya se lo descuidada que puedes llegar a ser a veces- le dijo Alya tranquilizándola- y ¿Qué paso con tu primo que llegaba hoy? -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf840d840a44bff47456b99638a2b2e8"-Debe de estar en mi casa, resulto ser un tipo amable- dijo ella, eso me hizo sentir algo extraño, yo y la palabra amable casi nunca íbamos de la mano- y además se parece a Adrien –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3d04aacbb74db5b33824500590c5dbf"-Así, déjame adivinar- en ese momento ella dirigió su mirada a donde estaba y dijo- es igual a el pero más alto, con el pelo castaño y ojos grises-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8762b4a42f9c7cd903cd5d136eae01da"-Si- dijo Marinette sorprendida- ¿Cómo lo sabes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb98e245dd636e4dec2ed4c847758d81"-Por qué está detrás de ti amiga- Marinette volteo a donde estaba y se sorprendío de verme a ahí, su amiga en cambio levanto una mano y comenzó a saludarme- hooolaaa- me acerque a donde estaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="824389f1169f6c5c099afcbc3e976e2e"-hola-les dije en un tono serio- ¿Cómo están?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e32a6de33cd7fc2547b9001c455bda"-hola, mucho gusto- me dijo Alya emocionada- mi nombre es Alya, y tú debes ser Lars-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58bc9d9a08f6947ad27777cd62c2d4a6"-Sí, soy yo- le respondí brevemente, pero en un tono amable- Marinette tu madre quiere que volvamos juntos a casa-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc732fc3d25dfeef69f8174f0d6ccb9"-Claro- me dijo ella y luego miro a su amiga- adiós Alya hablamos después-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fc69424972c62b6c8a804bb7a2f7a11"-si adiós amiga- le dijo Alya a Marinette, luego me miro luego puso una sonrisa y dijo- adiós Lars hasta después-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc7b8d73952bac9c82faa848304243cc"-Adiós- le dije amablemente, esa chica me había caído bien pese a lo poco que habíamos charlado, pero en su actitud se podía ver que era una buena persona- hasta después- Después de eso Marinette y yo caminamos de vuelta a su casa./p 


	5. Capitulo 5- El Rapartidor

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ya había pasado una semana desde que hable con Ladybug y ChatNoir, seguían sin responder a mi petición por lo que había decidido buscarlos esa tarde, pero por desgracia Marinette tenía otros planes. Esa mañana Marinette me invito a dar una vuelta por la ciudad junto a otros de sus amigos que querían conocerme, no podría negarme por lo que acepte sin mucho entusiasmo. terminamos yendo al parque de junto pare encontrarnos con sus amigos, cuando llegamos su amiga Alya ya estaba esperándonos, junto con otro chico alto, que tenía el cabello corto de color café, piel bronceada y los ojos miel oscuro. Usaba una gorra roja, lentes negros, unos audífonos naranjas y grises alrededor de su cuello, con dos líneas dobladas, naranja la de arriba y azul la de abajo. También, usaba una camiseta azul con un diseño de un ojo, jeans y pulseras de varios colores. Parecía una clase de DJ principiante, cuando nos acercamos ellos nos miraron y nos saludaron, por lo cerca que estaban esos dos asumí que eran pareja, llegamos junto a ellos y Alya dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Hola chicos– dijo Alya con un tono energético y alegre, además de que tenía una sonrisa en la cara– buenos días–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Buenos días – dijimos Marinette y yo al unísono, luego Marinette pregunto– ¿y Adrien?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–El aún no llega– dijo Alya yo me que quede perplejo por la pregunta de Marinette, me preguntaba si era de Adrien agreste del que hablaban, pero luego descarte esa idea, un modelo famoso no estaría pasando el rato con un grupo de chicos como ellos– de seguro se le hizo tarde con alguna sesión de fotos matutina–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–si, a el suele pasarle seguido– Respondió el chico de los audífonos, yo me quede sin habla de nuevo. "sesión de fotos" acaso estaban hablando de Adrien Agreste el modelo, después de decir eso el chico reparo en mí, se me acerco me extendió su mano y me dijo: – Hola soy Nino–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Hola– le dije a Nino mientras le estrechaba la mano– soy Lars, quería preguntarte ese Adrien del que hablan no será...– no termine la frase cuando alguien detrás de nosotros dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Hola a todos, perdón por la demora– dijo el chico detrás de nosotros, me di la vuelta a donde estaba el chico y me quedé helado, era Adrien Agreste el modelo que me había causado tantos problemas, era Rubio con tez clara y ojos verdes. Era aproximadamente media cabeza más alto que Marinette. usaba una camiseta negra con cinco rayas horizontales a la altura del pecho, También usaba unos jeans azules y tenis naranjas con cintas y detalles blancos con un logo de una mariposa negra en un círculo a los lados, además de un anillo plateado en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Estaba de verdad impactado ante la situación, después de verlo en persona tenía que admitir que, si era muy parecido a mí, nos miró y nos dijo– tuve problemas para que Nathalie me dejara venir–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–ho... hola –Adrien– dijo Marinette muy nerviosa, creo que ese chico le gustaba o por lo menos lo admiraba mucho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Hola amigo– dijo Nino mientras le ponía su brazo en el hombro– tarde como siempre–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–hola Adrien– dijo Alya despreocupada– ¿Listo para el tour? –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Claro– dijo Adrien emocionado, parecía muy animado por salir con sus amigos– he estado esperando toda la semana por esto–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Amigo– le dijo Nino mientras le rodeaba el cuello con el brazo para apoyarse, luego me miro – él es Lars el primo de Marinette–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–hola, un gusto– le dije seriamente, mientras le extendía mi mano– Soy Lars–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Hola, igual es un gusto– Me dijo en un tono simpático– soy Adrien–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Ustedes dos pueden pararse juntos– Nos dijo Alya, mientras nos apuntaba con su teléfono– definitivamente quiero una foto de esto–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Claro– le dije en un tono indiferente a Alya– si a Adrien no le importa–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Por mi bien– dijo Adrien amablemente, mientras se colocaba junto a mi– ¿Pero por qué nos quieres a ambos Alya? –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Vamos amigo– le dijo Nino, haciendo ver que era obvia la razón– no me digas que no lo notas–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– ¿El qué? – pregunto Adrien desconcertado, parecía no notar el parecido entre nosotros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Que ambos son idénticos– dijo Alya resaltando lo obvio, con un tono burlón– No es posible que no lo notes–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– ¿En serio? – Pregunto Adrien algo confundido, me miro detenidamente, luego de analizarme bien hizo una expresión de sorpresa y pareció darse cuenta, después dijo sorprendido – Es verdad, no lo había notado–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Chicos pueden acercarse un poco más– nos dijo Alya, mientras miraba el ángulo con su teléfono, Adrien y yo nos acercamos más, estábamos casi hombro con hombro– bien, como que le falta algo–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Qué tal si hacen parecer que son amigos– dijo Nino mientras nos miraba detenidamente– rían un poco–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Está bien– dijo Adrien mientras ponía una expresión de gracia, tenía que decir que ese chico hacia todo muy natural, tenía ventaja por ser modelo, en cambio yo estaba algo incomodo, por lo que hice lo mismo pero de una manera más lenta y timida, Adrien lo noto y dijo– tranquilo, no pasa nada–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Lars, podrías sonreír un poco– me dijo Alya con confianza, eso me pareció algo extraño considerando que era la segunda vez que nos veíamos, intente hacer lo que ella decía pero estaba muy incómodo para eso, yo jamás había hecho esto antes, salir con "amigos" era una experiencia nueva también, en casa nunca había hecho eso antes, en el orfanato era muy reservado y casi nuca convivido con otros niños por lo que nunca había tenido muchos amigos, después de probar con varios ángulos Alya dijo– esto no está funcionando, ya se, Nino hazlo reír–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–yo– dijo Nino sorprendido y confundido– ¿y como hago eso? –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–No lo sé– le contesto Alya, indiferente– inventa algo claro–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–okey– dijo Nino nervioso– ¿Cómo se llama el primo vegano de Bruce Lee?... Broco Lee– todos nos quedamos viendo en silencio al pobre chico que se puso rojo como un tomate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–En serio eso es lo mejor que tienes– Dijo Alya molesta– Hasta Marinette cuenta mejores chistes–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Oyeee– se quejó Marinette, ese comentario me hizo reír un poco, Alya se percató de eso y tomo la Fotografía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Bien chicos la tengo– Dijo Alya orgullosa, mientras nos mostraba la foto, por alguna razón había salido bastante bien, considerando que yo no era muy fotogénico– esto ira directo a mi blog–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Bien, después de eso– dijo Marinette todavía algo nerviosa– Listos para irnos–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Claro– dijimos los cuatro al unísono./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Después de salir del parque empezamos a caminar por todo París, tenía que admitir que era una ciudad bastante hermosa, pasamos por el Louvre y nos tomamos algunas fotos frente a él, decidimos entrar en él y mirar algunas exhibiciones, había una sobre la Grecia antigua así que miramos un poco, en una vasija que presentaba a Heracles se veía sosteniendo una Lanza mientras peleaba contra una Esfinge, tenía un león como capa y por alguna razón tenía un anillo muy parecido al de ChatNoir, Eso me recordó algo que me conto el anciano antes de irme de casa, me dijo que los Miraculous habían sido creados hace miles de años con el propósito de ayudar a las personas, primero se crearon 2 Miraculous en del Ladybug y Chat Noir, al ver lo que estos podían hacer se crearon 5 más que sería la primera caja de Miraculous, pero durante un suceso que no quedaba muy claro, pero se sabía que tenía que ver con los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, las brechas que separan el mundo normal con el mundo de los akumas se rompieron, durante esa época estallo una Guerra entre los akumatizados y los portadores, debido a la falta de personas para pelear, se decidio hacer 6 cajas más con 7 Miraculous cada una, pero estos tendrían menos poderes pero estarían enfocados en el combate, así fue como después de muchos años las brechas fueron selladas y los portadores decidieron pasar sus Miraculous a otras generaciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Me había quedado pensando por un rato hasta que Marinette me saco de mis pensamientos y me dijo que teníamos que seguir, seguimos por nuestro tour por Paris, caminamos por muchas calles viendo monumentos, casas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"antigua, estatuas, y esculturas. Después de un buen rato de caminar y visitar lugares famosos de Paris decidimos parar a comer algo, entramos a una pequeña cafetería y ordenamos unos cuantos cafés y algunas donas, tengo que decir que estaban bastante buenas, no tanto como las de Tom, pero bastante aceptables, después de un rato de que Marinette y sus amigos hablaran entre ellos mientras yo solo los escuchaba en silencio Alya intento incluirme en la conversación:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– ¿Qué te parece la ciudad hasta ahora? – me pregunto en un tono amigable y juguetón– ¿no crees que es la mejor ciudad en la que hayas estado? –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Es muy hermosa– dije en un tono serio sin mucho interés, no me interesaba mucho hacerme amigo de ellos, ya que no me era de utilidad, pero como Marinette me había invitado tenía que estar con ellos, por lo que dije en el mismo tono– se podría decir que es la mejor ciudad en la que eh estado–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Por tu tono– dijo Nino bromeando un poco– no lo parece mucho–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Si– dijo Alya en un tono juguetón– pareciera que no te gustara estar aquí, ¿de dónde eras? –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Yo soy de...– Cuando estaba por terminar la frase una mujer entro gritando, "corran hay un villano afuera" cuando la mujer dijo eso todos en la cafetería entraron en pánico y comenzaron a correr, me levanté de mi asiento y les dije a mis acompañantes– Tenemos que salir de aquí–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron a la salida, fuera del pequeño edificio había una multitud de personas corriendo en la misma dirección, el villano parecía estar a unas calles de ahí, corrí entre la multitud intentando separarme del grupo, mientras corría podía escuchar a Marinette gritarme "Lars no te alejes" pero no tenía tiempo para reparar en ella, conseguí alejarme de la multitud hasta un callejón vacío, me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie, Oxeen salió de mi bolsillo y me dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–No traes ropa blanca– se quejó Oxeen– ¿Cómo se supone que vas a ir a pelear? –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Tranquilo– le dije a Oxeen, mientras me quitaba mi sudadera, había estado pensando una forma de llevar ropa blanca escondida, sin tener que llevar una mochila a todas partes, después de dos días de pensar hallé una solución, conseguí una sudadera doble vista, de un lado era negra y del otro era blanca, también conseguí unos pantalones del mismo estilo, de un lado eran mezclilla de color azul y del otro era blanca. Me cambié rápidamente y dije – Oxeen transfórmame–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Corrí en dirección contraria a la multitud con la esperanza de encontrarme con el villano, corrí por unas tres cuadras hasta que me encontré con Chat Noir peleando con lo que parecía ser un cartero, pero uno muy grande, debía medir como 2 metros y medio, tenía el típico traje de un cartero, pero con colores más llamativos, además de una gran bolsa de correo de donde disparaba cartas. intente rodear a aquel sujeto y atacarlo por la espalda, pero ese plan no resulto, me vio acercarme y comenzó a dispararme con cartas y paquetes, Las cartas eran bastantes filosas y los paquetes muy duros y pesados por lo que me hizo retrocedes. Termine al lado d Chat Noir que me dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Parece que alguien no leyó que decía frágil en los paquetes– dijo chat en un tono burlón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– ¿Dónde está Ladybug? – le pregunte a Chat, debido a que no quería que supieran mi identidad empecé hacer el tono de mi voz más grueso, algo así como Batman, mire a todos lados para ver si Ladybug estaba cerca pero no la veía en ningún lado, así que le dije a Chat Noir– bien parece que solo estamos nosotros, tienes alguna idea–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Si– me dijo con un tono seguro– darle una paliza– después de decir eso se lanzó al ataque con su bastón, no tardo mucho para que el cartero lo volviera a reducir a base de cartas y paquetes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Tienes alguna otra idea que si funciones– le dije algo decepcionado a Chat por su manera imprudente de actuar, el cartero no miro y nos dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Soy EL Repartidor y ustedes me entregaran sus Miraculous– nos gritó aquel sujeto– o si no prepárense para ser enviados a la nada–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–No lo creo Repartidor– dijo Ladybug mientras pateaba al hombre por la espalda, al parecer ella había aprovechado que el villano estaba distraído para atacarlo por la espalda, después de pasarlo aterrizo justo alado de nosotros–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Siempre tan oportuna my lady– dijo Chat en un tono coqueto y juguetón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–No es tiempo para juegos Chat– le dijo Ladybug regañándolo, luego reparo en mí y dijo– veo que ya estás aquí–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– si – le respondí en un tono serio – estaba por el barrio y decidí ayudar –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Bien entonces– Ladybug estaba por decir algo cuando El Repartidor se levantó y comenzó a atacarnos de nuevo, pero esta vez Ladybug y Chat usaron sus armas como escudos y se cubrieron el uno al otro, tenía que admitir que eran un gran equipo, yo cortaba todo lo que me lanzaba con mi espada, que resulto poder cortar lo que sea. Después de ver que su plan de sepultarnos bajo correo no funcionada grito:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– No tengo tiempo para esto – grito aquel sujeto, después saco unas llaves de auto, presiono un botón y de la nada llego un auto de cartero que más bien parecía un camión moustro – Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como vengarme de esa chica rubia que hizo que me despidieran por llegar 3 minutos tarde, adiós–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"–Chloe– dijeron Ladybug y ChatNoir al unísono, mientras El repartidor se fue en su Auto, después de eso Ladybug dijo: – si estaba hablando de Chloe ira a vengarse tenemos que darnos prisa –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Esperen – les dije a Ladybug y Chat Noir que me miraron atentamente – ¿quién es esta Chloe? – /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– No hay tiempo de explicar – dijo Ladybug mientras balanceaba su yoyo para perseguir a El Repartidor – solo síguenos –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Bien, pero... – estaba a punto de decir que lo era tan veloz como ellos, pero en ese instante ambos héroes se fueron, mi espada era buena para la pelea, pero no para el transporte, me limite a correr y saltar por las cornisas de los edificios mientras decía – aquí vamos otra vez –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sorpréndete mente logre que no me dejaran muy atrás, llegamos a un gran hotel que era bastante lujoso. Fuera del hotel estaba el auto de El Repartidor, llegue hasta el techo de un edificio que estaba frente al hotel donde estaba Ladybug y Chat Noir. Al parecer esa tal Chloe estaba siendo atacada por El Repartidor en la última habitación del hotel, por lo que saltamos directo a esa habitación para pelear, en cuanto entramos la chica Rubia que debía ser Chloe salió corriendo así Ladybug y le dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Ladybug por fin llegas – dijo aliviada, luego cambio su expresión a tal manera que parecía molesta y con un tono irritado dijo – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Ladybug solo la ignoro y por la expresión que tenía parecía no agradarle esa chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Ladybug y Chat Noir – les dijo El Repartidor – entréguenme sus Miraculous o prepárense para ser empacados –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Lo único que empacaras – le dijo Chat Noir desafiante – son tus maletas de aquí –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Muy bien – dijo El Repartidor – así lo quieren – En ese momento abrió su bolso de cartas y comenzó a disparar, usamos una mesa que estaba cerca como escudo, Pero esa mesa no iba a durar mucho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Alguna idea – les dije aquellos héroes – que no sea con la que tuviste antes Chat –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Si tan solo pudiéramos deshacernos de esa bolsa – dijo Ladybug algo frustrada – aun con eso no sabemos dónde está el akuma así que no tendremos tiempo suficiente –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– ¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está el akuma? – pregunte confundido no entendía para que lo necesitaba, yo creía que su poder de curación era igual que el mío , ella me miro con una expresión que hacía notar que para ella mi pregunta era muy tonta, y entonces comprendí – tú necesitas al akuma para purificar ahora lo entiendo – debido a que yo no necesitaba al akuma para purificar a los akumatizados nunca se me paso por la mente que ladybug si, entonces empecé a idear un plan para purificar a El Repartidor, después de unos segundos lo tenía casi listo solo me faltaban unos detalles – Ladybug tengo un plan, necesito que tú y Chat me creen una distracción para poder acercarme y golpearlo –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Golpearlo no servirá de nada – dijo Ladybug algo desesperada por qué Chloe seguía quejándose, El Repartidor no dejaba de lanzarnos correspondencia y la mesa no iba a resistir mucho más – Necesitamos el Akuma –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Confía en mi – le dije mientras trataba de idear una forma de acercarme – ya lo tengo ¿Chat podrías destruir ese bolso? – le dije a Chat mientras señalaba el bolso de cartas de El Repartidor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Claro – me dijo seguro de sí mismo, luego su expresión cambio y parecía darse cuenta de algo importante, y con tono pensativo me dijo – pero no podré acercarme lo suficiente –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Eso déjamelo a mí – mientras, luego miro a Chat con confianza, parecía que él ya sabía lo que ella iba a hacer, después se puso de pie y nos dijo – Cúbranme –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Después de decir eso El Repartido centro toda su correspondencia contra ella, por lo que Chat Noir y yo saltamos frente a ella y bloqueamos los ataques, detrás de nosotros escuche a Ladybug decir "Lucky Charm" cuando volví a verla tenía una botella roja de agua en sus manos, no entendía de donde había salido la botella pero esa botella era perfecta para mi plan, solo que las cosas iban a cambiar un poco, mire a Ladybug y ella me devolvió la mirada como sabiendo lo que estaba planeando, ambos asentimos con la cabeza y pusimos el plan en marcha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Chat– le dijo Ladybug sin despegar la mirada de El Repartidor– necesito una distracción–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– A la orden mi Lady– después de decir eso Chat observo el suelo y grito – Cataclismo –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"En su mano se posó una especie de aura negra después toco el suelo que se desintegro al contacto con su mano, El Repartido tastabillo y dejo descubierto su bolso, Ladybug aprovechó el momento para abrir la botella de agua y lanzarla dentro del bolso, esto hizo que las cartas y paquetes se mojaran por lo que era imposible Lanzarlos. Cuando El Repartidor quedo indefenso fue el momento perfecto para mi jugada, corrí hacia el mientras gritaba "Debugger Blow" mi espada comenzó a brillar como siempre lo hacía cuando usaba ese ataque, golpee a El Repartidor justo en pecho y de él salió una mariposa blanca, después un aura morada se fue de él haciéndolo volver a la normalidad, Después yo levante mi espada y dije "Miraculous White Dragon", al mismo tiempo Ladybug Lanzaba la botella de agua al aire y decía "Miraculous Ladybug"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"En el aire surgieron cientos de mariquitas y ráfagas de viento que arreglaron todos los daños causados por el villano, la habitación en la que estábamos, que había sido completamente destruida segundos atrás en un momento estaba como nueva. El hombre que fue akumatizado le levanto lentamente y dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy? – estaba claramente desorientado y no parecía recordar nada de lo sucedido, después vio a Chloe y con cierto temor en los ojos dijo – Usted es la señorita que hizo que me despidieran por llegar dos minutos tardes–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– ¿Eso es verdad? – Pregunto Ladybug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Si lo es– dijo Chloe en un tono algo arrogante– pero él se lo gano por su incompetencia–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Se lo ruego señorita haga que me devuelvan el empleo– dijo suplicando aquel hombre, por lo que decía ese hombre y la manera en la que lo trato Chloe, ya odiaba a esa chica y eso que no tenía ni cinco minutos de haberla conocido, el hombre volvió a suplicarle– por favor este trabajo es todo lo que tengo–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Chloe deberías ser más comprensiva con las demás personas– le dijo Ladybug molesta a Chloe, después suavizo su tono y le dijo – además se ve arrepentido, deberías decirle a tu padre que le devuelva el empleo a este buen hombre–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Pues...– dijo Chloe pensándolo un poco– si lo dice Ladybug por qué no, le diré a mi papi que le devuelvan el empleo a este hombre –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Después de toda esa escena mi Miraculous me habido que tenía treinta segundos para escapar de ahí, porque lo que le dije a Ladybug dándome prisa:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Ladybug– ella me miro y entendió mi prisa– sobre lo que te pedí–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– veme en la torre Eiffel en una hora– me dijo Ladybug– estaré justo en la cima –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Gracias– le dije apresurado a Ladybug y luego salte por la ventana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Aterricé justo frente de la entrada que estaba rodeada de policías, por lo que tuve que correr a un callejón, para mi suerte encontré uno bastante cercano, entre en él y me des transformé. Oxeen se materializo, el pobre estaba agotado por lo que cayó en mis manos, como siempre saqué una tira de carne seca que parecía ser el único alimento que le gustaba y se lo di, el comenzó a comer por lo que recobro un poco sus fuerzas y dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Si esa chica te lleva con el primer Guardian– dijo en un tono neutral mientras tenía comida en la boca – significa que nuestra misión estará cumplida y podremos volver a casa–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Primero, no comas con la boca llena– le dije al pequeño Dragon Blanco– Segundo, no sabemos si el primer Guardian tenga la cura para mi situación, por lo que no podemos saber si la misiones se terminara cuando lo encontremos, lo que sí sabemos es que él debe tener el libro de los Miraculous donde debe haber una cura para mí –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– En otras palabras, misión terminada– dijo Oxeen emocionado, entendí que ese pequeño escamoso no iba a entender, luego me miro como juzgándome y dijo– no deberías estar camino a la torre Eiffel–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Primero tengo que ir con Marinette y sus amigos– le dije a Oxeen– recuerda que los abandonamos en la cafetería–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– cierto– dijo Oxeen pensativo mientras terminaba su tira de carne seca– y que piensas decirles para escapar–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Algo se me ocurrirá– le dije a Oxeen que se estaba lamiendo las patas – pero por ahora hay que irnos –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Volví a la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrar a Marinette y sus amigos, para mi suerte estaban frente a la cafetería. Marinette estaba justo enfrente de la entrada de la cafetería mirando a todos lados posiblemente buscándome, cuando estaba por llegar junto a ellos note que Adrien no estaba junto a ellos, posiblemente el chico se había perdido cuando corrió entre la multitud o había sido atacado por un grupo de sus fans. Cuando Marinette me miro camino hacia mí con una expresión seria y furiosa en el rostro, por la manera en la que se me acercaba pensé que iba a golpearme, pero se limitó a mirarme a los ojos con una expresión severa y decirme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Tienes alguna idea de lo que hubiera pasado si...– me grito Marinette molesta sin terminar la frase, se veía que había estado bastante preocupada por mí, la chica respiro hondo y relajo su expresión, con un tono más calmado me dijo – la próxima vez intenta no separarte, si –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– amiga no creo que seas la más indicada para decirlo– Dijo Alya – considerando que desapareciste medio segundo después de que Lars lo hiciera–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– es que fui a buscarlo– dijo Marinette nerviosa– y como no lo encontraba tarde un poco –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Lamento que se preocuparan por mi– me disculpe – intentare no volverlo a hacer –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Y a todo esto – dijo Nino mientras veía a todos lados buscando algo, luego nos miró y dijo – ¿Dónde estará Adrien? –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Es verdad desde que todos entraron en pánico no lo visto – Dijo Marinette preocupada – espero que no le pasara nada malo –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Esperen ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Alya mientras señalaba unas cuantas calles abajo – parece que la multitud está volviendo –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– No, más bien parece que persiguen a alguien... no puede ser – dijo Nino asombrado mientras observaba a la multitud que se acercaba, Cuando estuvo por llegar con nosotros notamos que a quien perseguían era nada menos que Adrien Agreste, el cual tengo que admitir era muy veloz – Parece que se metió en problemas otra vez –/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Adrien tenía bastante ventaja sobre la multitud de chicas que lo perseguían, paso corriendo junto a nosotros en un segundo, por desgracia las chicas que lo perseguían fijaron la vista en mí, ya sabía lo que significaba eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Marinette nos vemos en tu casa para la cena– le dije mientras comenzaba a alejarme en dirección opuesta a la multitud– ahora tengo que correr–/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Corrí varias cuadras antes de perder a esa multitud de chicas, tengo que decir que perderlas cada vez era más difícil, ellas parecían acostumbrarse a mis escondites y desviaciones, esas Fans parecían adaptarse a todos los obstáculos que les pusieras, me preguntaba si todas las Fans eran así de locas o solo las Fans de Adrien, sin darme cuenta termine justo a unas cuantas calles de la torre Eiffel, me metí en el callejón más cercano para transformarme, Oxeen Salió de mi bolsillo y me pregunto "¿listo para esto?" a lo que le respondí que si y le dije que me transformara, después de cambiar mi ropa de nuevo a blanco Fui a la torre Eiffel. Cuando llegue nadie parecía extrañado por mi apariencia, termine tomando el ascensor para llegar a la sima de la torre, no pensaba escalarla por fuera eso sería una locura, cuando llegue a la sima, Ladybug estaba esperándome, con un movimiento de cabeza me indico que la siguiera, lo cual hice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"La seguí hasta un complejo de departamentos muy parecido al suyo, subimos unas escaleras y llegamos hasta una puerta que decía "Maestro Fu remedios Orientales" entramos y el lugar estaba decorado de una manera oriental, en el fondo de la habitación estaba un pequeño hombre asiático que vestía una camisa roja con un motivo de flores blancas, pantalones capri beige oscuro y zapatos café oscuro. Nos miró fijamente y nos dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"– Tenemos mucho de que hablar– dijo aquel hombre en un tono serio./p 


End file.
